Ice Princess
by Evil-Queen-Charlotte
Summary: Edmund X OC. Jadis, Queen of Narnia, has a daughter who has always found both sides of an argument and has always wanted to see both sides of the biggest argument in her world, Narnia itself. Then Edmund arrives and slowly she sees both sides.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Once upon a time, in a kingdom far, far away there lived a beautiful princess at the ripe old age of twelve. She had skin as white as snow, eyes as blue as a frozen river, and long hair the colour of clouds. Her mother was a very powerful witch and many feared her and her power. She ruled over a large expanse of land and had many loyal subjects.

This beautiful princess spent her days in the library reading as she could. From a young age her mother had be train with a sword to make sure she could protect herself. They discovered, much to her mother's annoyance, that she had no magical power and therefore sword training was needed, and now fully mastered.

She had been tutored on the history of the land and everything she needed to know, except how to be Queen, those lessons didn't come till she was sixteen. So everyday she would read as much as she could. The books were put in the library that the Queen had built just for her daughter, and the books were taken from raids of insubordinate civilians.

Her mother didn't approve of her reading so much but was glad that her only daughter stayed out of the way. Now you wonder, if she didn't approve of her daughter reading than why give her a library, it is because she didn't approve of what her daughter read. She liked to read tales about princes in shining armour coming to save the princess and live happily ever after, and her mother found those stories to weaken the mind.

Still, day by day, the young princess would read as many princess books as she could, imagining she was the princess being saved by the prince, but she knew that would never happen…or would it.

The day started off like any other day. Princess Eleniel was sitting in the library reading a book of poetry while the sun was setting outside. Seeing the light change, she closed her book and made her way to the large window. She knew it would be dinner time soon so she wanted to watch the sun set before she was called.

She loved watching the snow and ice sparkle in the sun light, it just made everything seem so magical and had a calming effect on her. Then when it was dark the snow would light the darkness. Eleniel loved the snow and ice, but that was because that was all she knew. She loved the way snow would gently float down from the clouds and replaced the dirty snow on the ground.

She continued to look outside at the grounds surrounding the palace when she saw a figure moving towards the castle. It was moving slowly, struggling in the snow, when she saw that is was a person, just like her. They came into the palace and she made her way from the library down to the throne room. She stayed hidden behind a doorway and listened into what was going on. If her mother hadn't specifically called her in, then she was not allowed to witness what was going on. Her mother usually wanted her near to learn how to govern the kingdom, but there were the occasional times when her mother did not want her near. And this was clearly such an occasion.

"Then how dare you come alone!" she exclaimed quite loudly that made Eleniel jump a bit, but luckily not bringing any attention to herself.

"I tried," cried the boy in fear at the outburst. Her mother could be quite intimidating.

"Edmund, I asked so little of you," proceeded her mother.

"They just don't listen to me," stuttered the boy, Edmund, still in fear of her mother.

"You couldn't even do that," she said.

"I did bring them halfway," said Edmund in an attempt to appease her mother, "they're at the little house at the dam, with the Beavers."

A pause.

"Well, I suppose you're not a total loss are you," said her mother after a while of thinking over what he had said.

"I…I was wondering, could I maybe have some more Turkish delight now?" asked Edmund becoming a little braver.

"Our guest is hungry," she said softly to whom Eleniel could only assume was her toadie that followed her mum around.

"This way for your num-nums," replied said toadie confirming Eleniel's susppitions. She heard footsteps lead away before her mother called in Morgrim.

"You know what to do," she instructed the wolf and that is when Eleniel left because she knew that those wolves could pop up anywhere and if she was caught she would be in almost as much trouble as that boy.

Edmund was being dragged away when he turned his head and looked towards a stairwell in the back. That's when he saw something he wasn't expecting. It was a girl, no older than himself and she was been watching before turning around and running off. He tried to get a better look but the knife in his back told him not to. But he was now curious about this unknown girl. Who was she?

She quickly made her way back to the library and sat down and opened and book but was not reading, she was busy thinking. This boy had to be human but who else was he suppose to bring, who was at the house by the dam? She would try to get answers from her mother, this was seemingly important and Eleniel did not want to be left out of the loop, especially if she was suppose to rule at some point.

Eleniel sat there trying to piece the puzzle together until one of the servants came and retrieved her for dinner. She closed her book and made her way down trying to figure out how she was going to start this conversation with her mum.

Eleniel was sitting at the dining table with her mother and soon dinner was served and they quietly began eating. Eleniel desperately wanted to bring up the boy but she was not allowed to talk unless her mother started talking at dinner.

"So, Eleniel, what did you read about to day?" she asked as she stirred her dinner around on her plate.

"It was poetry about all sorts of things. I feel this was one of the older books we've uncovered," she said before taking a bite of her dinner.

"Oh, why makes you say that?" she looked up at her daughter.

"Because the pages and cover were very worn, and it spoke of running rivers and trickling springs. I found it very hard to follow though since I have not seen these things."

"And do you wish you could?" her mother was becoming sceptical of her daughter. She was reading way to much about times before her reign and was worried that her daughter will betray her and wish for something more.

"Only for understanding purposes. I want to be able to know as much as I can so I can be at least half a good a queen as you, surely you know what a running river and trickling stream are like, right?" she asked. Yes, she truly believed her mother was a good queen for she had respect from everyone she saw, but she only saw those at the palace. All her life her vision of her mother had been skewed and she wished she could see more of the kingdom but she wasn't allowed and her point of view will continue to be off.

"Of course, I do, daughter, and one day you might experience those things if I let you."

"Thank you mother," she said and they both continued to eat but Eleniel had to ask.

"Mother," she asked and her mother looked up at her, "I was looking outside when I saw a person come into the palace."

"Yes, they are still here, but I had to put them in the dungeon for he displeased me."

"Was he, a Son of Adam?" Her mother froze, "is that why he is in the dungeon?"

"Smart, child, yes that is why."

"But isn't there suppose to be two Son of Adams and two Daughters of Eve. If there is only one out of four do you think we should be worried by him?"

"You've read a lot haven't you?"

"Just trying to make sure I know all I can. I've read about this prophecy and somebody called As-"

"Don't say his name!"

"Right, I apologise, mother. But there is only one, does he count as a threat?"

"He is one of four siblings. And all of them are here. He is locked up to lure his siblings here and preventing the prophecy from coming true. If it does, then you will never get your chance to rule."

"Right, but do you think his siblings will come here?"

"They would want to rescue their brother wouldn't they?"

"I do not know, is a siblings' bond that deep?"

Her mother smiled, "it is, daughter, and it is with that bond, we will be able to secure our reign in Narnia forever." Eleniel smiled as well. They both went back to eating dinner and once they were finished Eleniel retired to her room and changed into her night gown and was brushing her hair as she thought of everything that had happened since the sun had set.

When she saw the boy earlier he looked so naïve about everything that was going on in Narnia, but he also seemed to be the key. He was the answer to why Eleniel always felt like something was missing, and it wasn't knowledge. She felt this ice land her mother had created was covering something precious and the true Narnia. Eleniel did believe her mother to be right and loved the snow but she was curious and wanted to know what lies beyond the snow.

She knew her mother couldn't tell her, so maybe this boy could. He could be her night in shining armour, and she, his princess. Together they would be able to fit the puzzle that is Narnia together, so then when she was Queen, she'd be able to be the ultimate Queen that everyone respected and were loyal too, just like everyone in the palace was loyal to her mother.

"I must speak with that boy," she said to herself.

**A/n:** I know I didn't list that I was going to write a new Narnia story, but I got inspiration and decided to just write this out and so far it is pretty good. It will cover Lion, Witch, and the Wardrobe and during the reign of the Pevensies in Narnia and it will continue on to Caspian and Dawn Treader as so far planned.

So please keep reading and once I do a little re-writing I will get the next part out.

-Charlotte


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"I must speak with that boy," she said to herself and placed her brush down. She found her robe and threw it on before sticking her head out of the door. Making sure the coast was clear she headed down the dungeon.

Once the palace was down for the night, wandering around the halls was not allowed for protection purposes. The wolves usually attacked anything that was moving, and Eleniel found that out the hard way one night when she was eight and had a bad dream. She was going to her mother's room when a wolf came out and attacked her. She still had the scare in her arm from where the wolf bit her.

She silently crept through the palace all the way down. It took a while since she lived in the tallest tower, she loved the view from there, and the dungeon, of course, was in the bottom, and coldest part of the castle.

Eventually she made her way in and slipped past the guard before making her way down the cells and trying to find the correct one. She finally found him, and looked up and down the hallway to make sure no one was coming before getting his attention.

"Psst," she said softly. He titled his head up and looked at her.

"It's you," he said remembering seeing her hiding in the stairwell, "who are you?" he asked standing up and moving as close as he could, but that wasn't far because he was chained to the floor.

"I am Eleniel, Princess of Narnia," she said smiling softly.

"Princess? You are the White Witch's daughter?" he asked shocked.

"Yes, but we both prefer the Queen of Narnia," she said. She had heard others call her mum the 'White Witch' before but it was a negative term and she did not like it.

"Right," he scoffed.

"Who are you, might I ask," she asked glancing around her once more. She was feeling a little paranoid.

"I'm Edmund Pevensie," he said somewhat mumbling.

"And are you indeed a Son of Adam?"

"Yes, or at least that is what everyone keeps calling me."

"Are you human?"

"Yes."

"And you are indeed, a male?"

"Yes."

"Then you are a Son of Adam."

"Well what does that mean? Why does your mother want me and my siblings?"

"My siblings and me."

"What?"

"Sorry, but it is kind of habit. You said 'me and my siblings' it is suppose to be 'my siblings and me.'"

"Okay, whatever."

"The point is when two daughters of Eve and two sons of Adam come to Narnia, Aslan will return."

"Who is Aslan, the beavers mentioned him but that was it."

"He is a true king of Narnia, but he's been gone for at least a century, and so my mother took over in his absence. If you and your siblings are here, Aslan will return soon, and that probably means…I will never get to rule." Eleniel braced herself on the cellar door to keep from falling over.

"What's wrong"

"My entire life, the only reason I was born, was so I could rule. If that is taken away from me, I have no purpose."

"That's ridiculous, everyone has a purpose."

"I do as well, but with you here now, my purpose is fading away. You've been beyond the palace grounds, tell me, how did the other Narnians view my mother?" Edmund took a while to respond. He really couldn't grasp how she would react if she told him. She was hard to understand, but perhaps she was just as confused as she was.

"They hate her," he said bluntly, "they want the cold to end and to not have to be afraid all the time."

"They don't like the cold?"

"You do?"

"Well, it's all I've ever known. I don't really know what it is like to be warm," she said with a shrug.

"That's crazy," he said. A door slammed down the hallway and Eleniel looked towards it before turning back to Edmund.

"Thank you, Edmund, for the information. I promise not to tell my mother is you tell know one I was here. I must leave you now," she said and rushed off.

"Wait!" shouted Edmund but it was too late, she was already gone. He sighed and sat back down. That's when he saw this troll like creature come in and drop off a tray of what one could call food. Edmund pulled it towards himself and gave it a weird look. There was no way they expected people to eat that.

Eleniel made it back to her room with no problem at all climbed into bed. She would need to sleep on everything to gather herself.

It seemed she was sleep but five minutes before she felt someone shaking her awake, quite early in the morning no doubt. She sat up and was shocked that her mother was the one doing the waking.

"Mother? What is going on?" she asked fully alert now.

"We are going on a little trip and I wish for you to come with us. It will be valuable learning tome for our future queen," she said. Eleniel nodded and quickly got dressed before following her mother downstairs and too the front room with all the statues. Eleniel took her spot on the sleigh and her mother stood waiting. Confused, Eleniel turned as well and gasped as Edmund was led in. He was looking in horror at the newest statue of a fawn.

"When you're ready, Edmund," said her mother. Edmund looked towards the sleigh and saw Eleniel. He walked forward and everyone was loaded up into the sleigh.

"Yaw, yaw, yaw!" shouted the toadie as the sleigh left the castle. Eleniel watched as her mother next to her looked down at Edmund who was on the ground. He was shaking a bit so when her mother was not looking Eleniel kicked some of her coat and skirt up so it covered a bit of him to give him some warmth. He smiled at the action and Eleniel nodded to him before looking at the passing scenery and acting like nothing happened.

They rode for quite some time before they arrived at the River Rush, and it was flowing freely. Eleniel quickly left the sleigh, only stopping to get her balance as she felt very dizzy all of a sudden, before rushing to the side of the cliff and looking and listening to the flowing water. There were so many new sights for her she loved taking it all in. Soon the others joined her.

"It's so warm out," said that toadie as he tried to take off his coat but all that earned him was a glare and he turned around after securing his coat, "I'll go and check the sleigh."

"We found the traitor," said Morgrim from behind them and they turned to see him throw a fox between them, "he was rallying your enemies near the Shuddering Woods."

"Ah, nice of you to drop in," said her mother as they walked closer, "you were so helpful to my wolves last night, perhaps you can help me now."

"Forgive me, Your Majesty," said the wolf bowing towards them.

"Oh, don't waste your time with flattery," said her mother bored with the fox.

"Not to seem rude, but I wasn't actually talking to you," said the wolf and everyone turned to look at Edmund. Eleniel was shocked and not feeling so well. She didn't know if it was the heat getting to her or if it was the fact that she could see her future fading away more and more. It faded away with the ice that was now melting.

Her mother did not like this development and stepped closer to the fox and pointed her wand at him, "where are the humans headed?" The fox did not answer and her mother poised to strike him with her wand before Edmund intervened.

"Wait!" he said stepping in front of the fox, "No! Don't! The beaver said something about the Stone Table, and that Aslan had an army there."

"An army?" asked her mother stepping closer. Then they both looked towards the fox who sighed, "thank you, Edmund. I'm glad this creature got to see some honesty…before he died!" And with that she drove her wand into the fox and he turned to stone.

Eleniel gasped. She had never seen this before! Was that what those statues were in the front room, they were Narnians? She was really feeling faint right about now and stumbled a bit.

"No!" shouted Edmund which earned him a slap in the face from her mother before she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Think about whose side you are on, Edmund. Mine…" she turned his head to look at the fox, "or theirs." Edmund was scared. He didn't know what to do. Not being able to stand the sight anymore he turned away and looked towards the sleigh to see Eleniel there. She looked a bit flush and she seemed to be using the sleigh for support. He would go over to help her, since she seemed decent, but he wouldn't dare risk it with her mother in this kind of mood.

"Go on ahead," instructed her mother to Morgrim, "gather the faithful. If it's a war Aslan wants, it's a war he shall get." The wolves dashed off and everyone else took their spots in the sleigh.

"Mother," said Eleniel once the sleigh started moving once more, "I don't feel very well." Her mother sighed before turning to her daughter and putting a palm to her forehead.

"You have quite the fever. I don't want you leaving this sleigh anymore just watch from in here, but I want you watching. You need to learn _all_ of this," she said. Eleniel nodded and tried to keep her eyes open.

They made it to a clearing where her mother's army was gathering and they were all lead off to different areas. Eleniel was lead to the royal tent and her mother instructed her to rest. She did as she was told and immediately fell asleep and was happy to do so for she was not feeling very well.

**A/n:** So this was chapter two, I think I have chapter three ready I just need to go over it and see, then it will be up.

Thank you for reading and reviews are welcomed.

-Charlotte


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

With all the sounds going on about the camp Eleniel had only taken a very short nap before she woke up once more. Try as she might, she could not go back to sleep so she decided to look for something to drink in hopes that it will help her.

She exited the tent and saw her mother off talking with a group of minotaurs. She passed by and kept on her search for water. She found the area where they were preparing food and sound a pot full of boiled water. She grabbed a cup and poured some water into it. She glanced around her and then took her ring off of her finger and held it in the water. The hot water cooled instantly and she sipped it, happy to have something to cool her down.

She took her water and proceeded to walk back to the tent she was just in when she spotted Edmund tied to a tree on the outskirts of the camp. She looked around her before walking over to him and sitting down next to him. He looked at her, wary of her, and shifted back when she reached up but she smiled at him and he looked into her eyes that showed reassurance before calming down and she untied his gag.

"Sorry, but I can't risk to untie you entirely," she said and he nodded. "Here, you could use some water," she said and held the cup to his lips and tilted it a bit till some water flowed out then pulled back and he swallowed. They repeated this until all of the water was gone.

"Thanks," he said as she put the empty cup on the ground.

"So this is what the true Narnia is like?" she asked leaning back against the tree and looking up.

"I don't know," he replied and she looked at him.

"No, I guess you wouldn't. But if you do become king, you will," she said looking down at her hands and fiddling with her ring.

"Why do you keep helping me? I mean, you're the White Witches daughter would some of her traits rub off on you?" he asked.

"I know that I have been brainwashed by my mum, I'm not completely stupid, but to me it seems like this is what Narnia wants, they want you and your siblings to rule, it wants to be free of the snow," she said and then rubbed her forehead.

"Are you okay?"

"Fine, I'll be fine. But I am worried about you. You clearly see the errors of your ways but what made you come back to my mother in the first place. Surely you would have known that she was viewed as a witch?"

"I did, but she offered to make my siblings servants and me a, well, prince." Eleniel looked at him at that. "Well not for real obviously."

"Right, of course." She smiled at him and looked back at her hands.

"So, how did you… I mean, your mum doesn't seem exactly the romantic type."

"I wasn't born by romantic means. It was purely political. She found the first guy she could stand and as soon as she was pregnant she killed him. It merely was to have an heir, so that if anything happened to her I would be able to carry on her legacy."

"So you don't know your dad? Who he was? Or, er, what he was?"

"Nope, but he clearly wasn't a minotaur, or anything. At least I hope not, I don't look that ugly do I?" she asked looking at herself.

"No!" he said and she looked at him and laughed.

"Well, thank you," she said and he flushed a bit but smiled.

"Right," he said looking down.

"Edmund, you are a good boy. No matter what anyone says, my mother or your siblings, anyone, I want you to know I will always be on your side. Not my mothers, not Aslans, your side," she said seriously and Edmund stared at him and nodded. "Now I must return to my tent, I fear I still am not feeling so great. I am sorry but I must gag you once more." Edmund nodded and she tied the gag and touched the side of his face before putting the empty cup back by the fire and going back to her tent. This time she was able to fall back asleep.

The next morning, although once again it only felt like five minutes, her mother was waking her up yet again.

"Come, we have work to do," she said. Eleniel followed her mother, tripping occasionally for she was very groggy, and they soon left and headed off to where Eleniel did not know.

The walk was fairly long but before she knew it Eleniel saw red and gold tents in the distance and gasped. This was where Aslan's army was. What shocked her even more and they walked through the heart of the camp with everyone staring and shouting protests was when she saw Edmund standing with two girls and a boy.

"Two sons of Adam and two daughters of Eve," said Eleniel as she walked alongside her mother before they stopped before a large tent. Then a great lion came out and Eleniel went wide eyed. This was the great Aslan.

"You have a traitor in your misdts, Aslan," said her mother as coolly as ever. The crowd murmured and Eleniel made eye contact with Edmund and nodded to him. His siblings noticed and her glanced at them before keeping his eyes on Eleniel. He couldn't help but notice she was still very flush and swaying a bit where she stood.

"His offence was not against you," replied Aslan.

"Have you forgotten the laws upon which Narnia was built?" said her mother.

"Do not sight the deep magic to me, Witch," roared Aslan, "I was there when it was written."

"Then you'll remember well that every traitor belongs to me. His blood is my property," said her mother and she was shocked. This was something she did not know.

"Try and take him then," said Edmund's brother as he drew his sword and stood in front of Edmund. A minotaur grunted next to Eleniel and she glared at him.

"Do you really think that mere force will deny me my right…little King?" she said mockingly towards the boy before turning back to Aslan, "Aslan knows that unless I have blood, as the law demands, all of Narnia will be overturned and perish in fire and water. That boy will die on the stone table," she said pointing her wand towards Edmund, "as is tradition. You dare not refuse me!"

"Enough," said Aslan, "I shall talk with you alone." Her mother followed Aslan into the tent and Eleniel looked around before seeing Edmund approach her.

"Are you all right?" he asked softly as to not draw the attention of the minotaurs that came in with her mother.

"I don't feel very well, how did you escape?" she asked as she noticed his siblings walk over.

"Some of Aslan's army came and got me in the night. You shouldn't be here, you should be resting," he said steadying her swaying.

"I can't it is my duty to be here," she said.

"Ed, who is this?" asked the older boy glaring at Eleniel, not trusting her.

"This is Eleniel, she is the princess of Narnia," he explained knowing they weren't going to like it.

"Princess? Then that means the White Witch is your mother," said the older girl.

"Yes, she is," said Eleniel with a lot of breath, her vision was becoming spotty.

"Then how do we know we can trust her?" asked the boy.

"She doesn't look well," said Lucy.

"She's kind of my friend. She tried to help me as much as she could when I was with the Witch. She's good, I think," said Edmund.

"Hey maybe you should lay down," said Susan noticing the almost vacant look in Eleniel's eyes.

"How do you know she is good?" asked the older boy to Edmund.

"She just is, Peter, why can't you trust me? She wants to understand everything about Narnia including Aslan and us, you just have to believe me," said Edmund, his voice raising a bit.

"Guys stop it!" said Susan.

"I just want Narnia to be the way the Narnian's want it to be," muttered Eleniel before she fell over and those around them gasped.

"Quick get her to the medical tent," said Edmund picking her up with the help of his sisters. A centaur came over and took her to the medical tent and the minotaurs tried to intervene but the centaurs held them off.

"She will stay in our care," growled the centaur to the minotaurs who glared back but did nothing more.

"I wonder how her dear old mum will take this news," said Edmund. They all sat down and waited.

Finally the tent opened and both Aslan and the Witch came out. Everyone stood up and waited for the verdict as to what was to happen with Edmund.

"She has renounced her claim on the son of Adam's blood," said Aslan finally and every cheered.

"How do I know your promise will be kept?" asked the Witch as she made her way over to her minions. Aslan's response was a roar that sent her into her seat and soon they left the army encampment.

"Where is my daughter?" asked the Witch once she noticed there was someone missing.

"She fainted and the centaurs took her to their medical tent," explained a minotaur who drew the short straw to break the news.

"Shall we go after her?" asked another minotaur.

"No, she was weak anyway," said the Witch and they carried on.

Edmund was shocked, not only was he safe, but so was Eleniel. The Witch hadn't even thought about her daughter. He smiled and rushed towards the medical tent and his siblings followed close behind him.

"Ed wait up!" shouted his brother. They walked in and saw her resting on a cot and Edmund's smile fell.

"What's wrong with her?" he asked the medical fawn.

"It would appear that her body is not adjusting well to the warmer climate," he explained, "she will wake up eventually, but I can't say when."

"Oh," said Edmund, "can you tell me when she does?" The fawn nodded and he left the tent with his siblings trailing behind.

"Edmund are you sure she is good?" asked his brother.

"I know she is. I know I messed up with the Witch, but she left her daughter here, that must mean something right?" he said.

"She can stay but if anything happens, Edmund I swear-"

"I know, you'll kill me," said Edmund smiling. Peter smiled back and the girls smiled.

"Well I think she is lovely," said Lucy making the other's laugh.

Eleniel slowly blinked away the spots she was seeing before sitting up in her cot and looking around her. She was in the medical tent, and it was daylight. The only sounds she heard were the nurses in the tent and they seemed to be preparing for something. There was no sound of weapons being made, or soldiers training. No laughter, just nothing at all.

"Excuse me, but where is everyone?" she asked looking at the nurse. The fawn turned to face Eleniel and had a sad face.

"They are at the war, my child. I fear the great lion Aslan had been slain by the White Witch and thus the war began," she said. Eleniel gasped quickly removed her covers.

"You must not leave. You are too weak," she said. Eleniel just ignored her and rushed out of the tent. She found her sword and took off towards the field.

**A/n:** Clearly I have put up a new chapter. I don't know if the next one will be uploaded quite as soon, we'll see. I have quite a bit of this story written but I will run out eventually to upload and then I will have to write more. But I haven't reached that yet so thank you for reading and review if you can.

-Charlotte


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

There were bodies everywhere and it seemed Aslan's army had retreated to the cliffs. She made her way up to the cliffs and started searching around. She saw the Pevensie's gathered around and when they saw her they all glanced off to her right. She followed their gaze and it seemed like it was in slow motion.

She saw her mum laying on the ground and feared the worst. She knew her mother was gone, her only family, everyone she knew was gone. She collapsed next to her mother and took her hand and just cried with everything she had.

The Pevensie's came over to her but said nothing, just waiting for her.

"She's gone. She's gone. My mother," she just kept muttering over and over again as she rocked her body back and forth.

"You know why she had to go right?" asked Peter as he and his siblings sat down around her.

"But she's all I had, she was my only family. Everyone I ever known is gone, everything I've ever known…it's all….gone," she said. There was a long pause before in a flash she had unsheathed her sword and held it so the point was right above her heart.

"No!" shouted Edmund while the others just gasped.

"Why not?" she asked, "I have no purpose, you have taken that from me. I might as well be dead."

"Dear Eleniel, please lower your sword," said Aslan as she stood beside her. She looked up at him but did not lower her sword.

"No," she said and pressed it towards her skin till it drew blood.

"You have a purpose in this life, but your mother had brain washed you into thinking it was something else. You are strong, and brave, and you have something more within you that your mother never had."

"Yeah, what?"

"Kindness, and a sense of right and wrong. Why do you think you read so much about the old Narnia, you want to see both sides of Narnia and you made the choice on which side you wished to be on."

"Which side is that?"

"What side do you think?" asked Peter smiling. Eleniel looked at all of them and Edmund carefully lowered her sword and Edmund took it from her grasp which had weakened.

"But, what is my purpose?" she asked looking up at Aslan.

"Well we have new Queens and Kings of Narnia who will need help learning all they can about their new Kingdom. What better way then to let a true Narnian teach them? So the title still stands, if you will take it. Do you wish to still be Eleniel, Princess of Narnia?"

Eleniel smiled and nodded.

"Then we have a coronation to get to," he said with a chuckle. Lucy hugged Eleniel and she hugged her back.

"So you're okay?" asked Edmund staring at her sword.

"Just fine," she said. Edmund handed her sword back and she sheathed it before getting up and they all headed off to clean up their recent battle.

Everyone was waiting patiently within the throne room at Cair Paravel staring at the four empty thrones. The music started and the doors opened. All of the citizens of Narnia turned and watched the four Pevensie children walk down the aisle. They carefully, and royally, walked to their respected thrones and smiled at each other. The Beavers and Mr Tumnus walked out with crowns for each of them.

"To the glistening Eastern Sea, I give you Queen Lucy the Valiant," said Aslan. Mr Tumnus smiled as he gently placed the crown on top of his young friend's head.

"To the great Western Wood, King Edmund the Just," continued Aslan and Mr Tumnus placed another crown atop Edmund's head and he smiled still not believing he was here.

"To the radiant Southern Sun, Queen Susan, the Gentle," he said and Mr Tumnus placed the other feminine crown on Susan's head.

"And to the clear Northern Sky, I give you King Peter, the Magnificent," said Aslan and the final crown was placed on Peter's head.

"Once a King or Queen of Narnia, always a King or Queen, may your wisdom grace us until the stars rain down from the heavens," said Aslan towards the newly crowned.

"All hail King Peter, all hail Queen Susan, all hail King Edmund, all hail Queen Lucy!" shouted the Narnians as they cheered.

"And now, there is just one more matter of business to address," said Aslan quieting the Narnians and everyone was confused as to what else there was. That's when Edmund noticed that Eleniel was not in the room.

"Eleniel?" he said to Peter who just shrugged back and watched Aslan.

"For the past hundred years, our Narnia has been ruled by an evil temptress," the crowd booed, "and for fifty of those years she has been training an heir," everyone fell quiet and the Pevensie's jaws fell. "This heir is still alive today and has received my full pardon for she is different from her mother. She loves this true, pure Narnia and has agreed to keep her title and to assist your new Kings and Queens in everything Narnia. Everyone," said Aslan as people were murmuring to each other but he then silenced them again, "I want you to accept her like you have accepted your new royalty, and do not fear her for she is nothing like her mother. Narnians I would like to introduce you to Eleniel, Princess of Narnia!"

The back doors opened once again and everyone was silent, soft music was the only thing heard in the room as Eleniel made her way in a silver gown towards the thrones. A chair was brought out and placed in between Peter and Susan and Mr Tumnus came out holding a circlet of both silver and gold and jewels. Eleniel kneeled before Aslan and Mr Tumnus came and placed the circlet on her head. She looked up at Aslan and he nodded to her and she smiled and stood up and moved to her throne. She looked at all the Narnians before taking her seat and slowly they all started to clap and cheer.

Eleniel looked at the Pevensie's and smiled at them. They were clapping as well and smiled back.

"Please, let the celebrations begin!" said Aslan. The music picked up and everyone began to dance and feast and enjoy. All of the Pevensie's were dancing with different Narnians and Eleniel was standing by the wall, watching everyone. The Narnians would nod to her but no one would dance with her, they were all still wary. She sighed and grabbed some water to drink before she was tapped on her shoulder.

"Oh, hello, your highness," she said jokingly as she curtsied to Peter who smiled at her.

"Would the Princess honour me in a dance?" he asked bowing and holding his hand out.

""It would be my pleasure," she said smiling and taking his hand. Everyone watched as he pulled her out to the dance floor and made her twirl before bringing her into a simple waltz.

"So you _can_ dance," he said after the had danced for a while.

"I never said I couldn't," replied Eleniel looking confused.

"I just thought since you were over by the wall you were trying to not dance or anything," he said as she spun out then came back in.

"Well that's not why, I can tell the Narnians still don't fully trust me so I figured it would be best to be scarce as much as possible."

"Nonsense, you are their princess, and you should be shown off." They then bowed to each other at the end of the dance then straightened up.

"Thanks Peter," she said smiling.

"Any day," he said. Eleniel then made her way over to a balcony that she saw Lucy standing on earlier and just looked out over the ocean. She felt the sea breeze on her and smiled as the warmth of the sun hit her cheeks, she never thought she'd see or feel something like this ever. Yet here she was, everything was as it was suppose to be and she was still princess.

Edmund watched Eleniel as she walked out onto the balcony and slowly made his way across the throne room and silently walked out onto the balcony and stood next to her. She looked at him and smiled.

"Hey," he said awkwardly and leaned against the railing next to her.

"Hey," she replied in the same tone before they chuckled.

"So, fifty?" he asked raising an eyebrow and looking her over again.

"Well, yes, I'm the daughter of a witch, so naturally I have some magic as well. Though not as powerful as hers, but I do have a few tricks up my sleeves," she said and this caught his attention.

"Like what?"

"Well see this ring?" she asked showing him a ring on her right index finger that was a silver band with a single diamond in it. "It has all my magical power within it, my mother store it there and as long as I wear it I will never age, but if I take it off, I will age just like you do starting from when I take it off."

"That's pretty cool, so you could be immortal if you wanted to?"

"No, I will die eventually even if I look just like this. Everyone dies eventually, and when it is my turn I will, but that won't be for a while."

"Good," he said too excitedly and then cleared his throat and looked out at the ocean, "I mean, it would be good to have you around." Eleniel smiled and nudged him.

"Thanks," she said then turned to look at everyone dancing, "so I saw you dancing in there, never pegged you for the dancing type."

"I saw you dancing with Peter," he said.

"Well it can't really just turn down a king now can I," she said giving him an amused look.

"Well then," he said taking her hand and pulling her back inside, "you'll have to dance with me." Eleniel laughed and danced with him for quite some time that his siblings noticed.

"Oh that is so cute," said Susan as she watched Edmund spin Eleniel.

"They are too perfect," said Lucy smiling.

"Should we be worried?" asked Peter.

"No, it's just a little crush, Peter," said Susan laughing at her brother before heading off to dance with someone else.

"Plus why would we be worried?" asked Lucy.

"Ed is just a kid Lucy, he could be in way over his head."

"Well it is just like Susan said, it's just a crush," she said shaking her head at her brother before going to look for the beavers.

The celebrations ended and everyone went to their rooms for the night. It was an amazing end to the day yet the perfect beginning towards a new era in Narnia.

**A/n:** So new chapter. I have majority of the next chapter written as well, but I really should be studying for my Disease class and writing my paper on Lupus, but I'm not, I'm working on fanfictions. I'm such a grand student.

Right, well, new chapter will be coming soon, possibly today, we'll see.

Thank you for reading and reviews are welcomed.

-Charlotte


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

A week after the coronation the new, and old, royalty was getting settled into the way of things around the palace. Peter immediately fell into place well, as did Susan, and everyone of course like Lucy. It was Eleniel every one was wary off, and Edmund was just trying to adapt to everything and was finding it challenging. He would always be hard to find and he would often be off with himself. For now they had just let him be and get through it but it was time he started coming around, and he wasn't.

Eleniel was sitting in her room staring at the trees outside her window when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," she said and the door flew open and Edmund rushed in.

"I have something to show you," he said grabbing her arm before dragging her out of her room and down several halls.

"Edmund, where are we going?" she asked after a couple hallways.

"Just wait, trust me, it'll be worth it," he said. A few more halls later they came to a pair of large wooden doors. He smiled at her before pushing them open and revealing a large library. Rows and rows of books filled up the room, and the opposite wall was made up of just windows letting the sunlight stream in.

"Oh, wow," gasped Eleniel as she walked in and slowly looked around the library and finding a small sitting area. She sat down in one of the chairs and smiled at how comfortable it was.

"I thought you'd like it," he said sitting down in a chair across from her.

"So these books have been here this entire time?" she asked looking around at the all the books from where she was sitting.

"I don't know, but I assume so," he said as he watched her. She let her eyes wander before settling them on him.

"Really, thanks Edmund. Is this what you have been doing all this time? Wandering the palace?"

"Pretty much."

"Well I am now glad that you had or else we might not have known about this library. It was a bit complicated to get here."

"True, but if you ever get lost trying to find this place you can always ask me," he said kind of awkwardly. She nodded.

"Will do," she said.

"Well go on," he said laughing. Eleniel laughed as well before getting up and looking down the rows of books. Edmund watched her with a large smile on his face, seeing her happy made him happy.

Over the next couple of weeks Eleniel had disappeared when needed just as Edmund had. She spent her entire time in the library just reading every book she could get her hands one, which was all of them with the assistance of the ladders that were on each case.

It was late at night, after dinner, which Eleniel was absent from once again. Susan and Lucy found the situation funny: that she would be so engrossed in a book that she would lose track of time. Peter and Edmund were worried she would read herself sick from skipping meals and falling asleep in those library chairs.

Edmund decided he had to do something, so with a plate of that night's dinner in hand he made his way to the library and walked in to see Eleniel reading while sitting on the floor by one of the widows.

"Why are you on the floor?" he asked as he placed the plate on the table and went over and sat next to her as she rubbed her eyes.

"Change of scenery. Also the sunset looks amazing from this spot," she said and Edmund looked at her and saw bags under here eyes.

"How long have you been up exactly?"

"Don't know."

"Should we just move your bed in here?"

"Oh shut up."

"Well I brought you dinner, which you missed, again."

"I'm sorry, I try to keep track of time but when the messenger comes to tell me I just say 'okay, I'll be there in a second' but I'm usually reading something really good."

"That doesn't surprise me. Come on," said Edmund getting up and setting her current book on the ground and pulling her up. He moved her over to the chair and gave her the plate of food before sitting across from here.

"Thank you Edmund, I don't know what I would do without you," she said before taking a bite of food.

"Probably starve to death," he said smiling.

"Probably," she said nodding in agreement, "but why is it always you taking care of me I wonder?"

"Why you don't like my company?"

"No! No, I do, it's just, surely the others must worry about me…right…just a little?"

"Yes, they worry about you," he replied with a chuckle, "its just I volunteer to help you. Besides you're their teacher and they would much prefer to spend as less time with their teacher as possible."

"Oh, so you have a thing for teachers, hmm?"

"No, but there is something about Princesses," he said smirking.

"Is there now?" she asked smiling before taking another bite of her dinner. Once she finished her dinner they just sat there for a bit talking about nonsense things before Eleniel decided to trust Edmund and make things more serious.

"Hey Edmund," she said.

"Hmm?" he asked as he lounged in his chair.

"Can I share something with you and you promise not to tell anyone?" At this Edmund sat up and looked at her seriously.

"Of course," he said.

"Ever since the coronation I've been having these dreams…of my mother. She keeps telling me to do things," she said.

"But you haven't done anything, have you?"

"No, of course not, not after all that has been done for me, but when I tell her 'no' she yells at me and calls me a terrible daughter and…and…it's just horrible," she said rubbing her forehead.

"I'd imagine so. Do they happen every night?" he asked.

"Yes, which is partly why I try to stay up as much as I can reading, in here."

"Oh, I see…"

"You don't have, I mean, you aren't having dreams of her are you? I know you two had a sort of odd relationship going on."

"Yeah, but no I haven't had any dreams of her. During the day I think about her sometimes but I usually shake it off."

"Right," she said kind of sad, "I just want them to stop, but I don't know how."

"Maybe there's a book about it," he said trying to lighten the tension. She smiled and then started laughing. Edmund laughed with her until they calmed down.

"That's why I like you Edmund, you know how to lighten any mood," she said smiling.

"It's why I'm here," he said.

"Well I am actually really tired. We should get to bed," she said getting up and grabbing the empty plate. Edmund walked with her to deposit the plate in the kitchen before walking her to her room.

"Thanks Edmund," she said as she opened the door.

"Hey," he said which caused her to stop and look at him, "if you want, when you have those dreams, you are welcomed to come knock on my door and we can, you know, talk." Eleniel smiled.

"Thanks Edmund," she said then leaned forward and kissed his cheek, "good night."

She walked in and closed her door and Edmund stood there with a smile on his face before making his way to his room. He changed and fell asleep still with that smile on his face.

That is until he was woken up by a knock on his door. He mumbled for whoever it was to come in while turning over in his bed so his back was towards the door. Eleniel walked in slightly shaking but not from cold, remember she grew up with cold. She made her way over to his bed and sat on the edge and shook his shoulder.

"Edmund?" she whispered. Edmund turned over and lowered his cover and saw her sitting there.

"Eleniel?" he said sitting up, "what are you doing here in the middle of the night? And in your pyjamas?" He looked her over in her white nightgown before shaking it off and looking at her and seeing her face was paler than usually and she was slightly shaking.

"What happened?" he asked moving back so she could sit next to him on his bed. He pulled the covers of her, thinking she was cold and she gave a weak smile to him while playing with the covers.

"I had another dream, well, nightmare about my mother," she said softly.

"Oh, right. What happened?" he said softly and watched her hands as they fiddled with his covers.

"It was worse than anything else," she said and sniffed as tears came to her eyes, "after I told her 'no' that I wouldn't do what she wanted, she just started yelling at me. She said she never loved me, that no one would ever love me if I didn't do as she said, that she would disown me," tears now trailed down her face, "she just kept yelling at me."

"Hey, don't cry. You know none of that is true, all of Narnia loves you," he said putting and hand on her shoulder. She just put her head on his shoulder and quietly cried. He hugged her and sighed.

It was a little while before she calmed down and leaned back.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'll be okay," she said wiping her tears away, "thanks Edmund, for allowing me to open up like this."

"It is really the least I can do. The others wouldn't understand this situation like I would since we both know what your mother could be like."

"Right, well good night," she said shifting to get off the bed when Edmund put a hand on her arm.

"Wait, you don't have to go. I mean, if your dreams are bugging you, you can stay here," he said looking at his lap. Eleniel smiled at his shyness and how cute he was.

"If you are sure," she said. She knew he had a crush on her and she couldn't help but find it incredibly adorable.

"I am," he said looking at her.

"Then I will happily stay so you can keep me company," she said moving so she was back fully on the bed. They laid down, sharing the only pillow on the bed and made sure the covers were covering both of them before settling down and trying to fall asleep.

"Edmund?" she asked quietly into the night.

"Hmm?" he asked.

"Can you sleep?" she asked.

"No," he said. They both turned to look at each other.

"What would you do when you couldn't fall asleep?" she asked. Edmund smiled and got up out of bed. Eleniel watched him as he took a lantern and lit it and placed it in the middle of the bed. He then took the sheet off of the bed and put it over their heads and Eleniel smiled at him.

"What is this?" she asked.

"It's what I do when I can't sleep, it's kind of likes a fort. When I was younger I could make a mean fort," he said.

"I like it, but now what?" she asked. He held his hand out and Eleniel looked at it before repeating the motion with her hand. Edmund grabbed her hand.

"Ever played thumb war?" he asked. She shook her head 'no' and Edmund taught her how to play before they played well into the early hours of the morning before finally getting tired and blowing the lantern out before falling asleep.

**A/n:** This had a lot of Edmund and Eleniel, you know, relationship development. The next chapter I will have more of the other Pevensie's and it will be up soon (hopefully).

Thank you for reading and reviews are welcomed.

-Charlotte


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

The day had just began and all the Narnia royalty were enjoying their breakfast, well enjoying might not be the correct term.

"I'm tired of the same food over and over again," said Lucy as she pushed the eggs on her plate around.

"Well what else would you want?" asked Eleniel confused. This was the only food she knew of in Narnia.

"Ice cream," said Lucy sitting up and getting excited.

"I doubt they have ice cream, Lu," said Peter laughing.

"Well I miss it," said Lucy.

"What is ice cream?" asked Eleniel with images of milk frozen solid into ice cubes.

"It's the best thing ever. It is made out of cream and there are so many different flavours like vanilla, and chocolate, and strawberry, mint chocolate-chip, caramel swirl. And you can add toppings," she said licking her lips and sighing.

"That sounds quite delicious, how is it made?" asked Eleniel.

"I…don't know. Susan do you know?" asked Lucy looking at Susan who had merely been amused by the conversation but secretly began craving some ice cream as well.

"I think I did read about it once. They mix the cream with the flavourings then they churn the cream while freezing it at the same time, then once enough air is incorporated they cool it completely then serve," said Susan remembering what she had read.

"Sounds like a pain," said Edmund who had finished his breakfast.

"But it is worth it," said Peter who had begun to crave ice cream as well.

"I think we should try it," said Eleniel.

"Oh really?" asked Lucy getting up and looking at her hopefully.

"I mean, we have cream, and we add any flavourings we want," said Eleniel.

"But it is summer, how are we going to get the cream cold enough?" asked Susan.

"By me," said Eleniel, "I do have my own magic, I can cool pretty much anything down."

"Well I say, let's do it then," said Peter pushing his plate away and standing up.

"Yes!" shouted Lucy getting up and they all left the dining room and headed off to the kitchen.

They walked in and the chefs were all worried. They thought the kings and queens were not pleased with their meal. They just stared at them until Peter spoke.

"Breakfast was fine, there is nothing to worry about," he said smiling and all the chefs sighed in relief, "however, we would like to request all of your cream."

"All of it?" asked the head chef stepping forward.

"Well, take what you need, but we wish for the rest. Also any chocolate and berries and vanilla you have," he said.

"Yes, your majesties," said the head chef and there was a scuttle as they dug around to find all of the requested ingredients.

"And what will you be doing with all of this?" asked one of the chefs once all the ingredients were placed before them.

"We're making ice cream!" exclaimed Lucy.

"I'm sorry, ice cream?" asked the head chef confused.

"It's a treat from our world," explained Peter.

"Oh, well, have fun," said the head chef. Lucy nodded and the five of them picked up all the ingredients and carried it back to the dining room where they laid out all the ingredients.

"Now what?" asked Edmund and everyone looked at him.

"We guess," said Peter and they all started mixing the ingredients. The mix tasted good to all of them so it was time for it to be cooled.

"Eleniel, I guess it is time to do, whatever it is you do," said Susan. Everyone watched her as she stepped to the bowl and then looked at Edmund.

"You get to churn the ice cream," she said smiling at him. He gave her a look but stepped forward nonetheless and started churning the mix. Eleniel placed her hand with her ring on it against the bowl and it started to glow.

Each Pevensie took their turn churning the mix until it slowly started to come together. Once the mix had enough air mixed into it, Eleniel did a last bit of cooling to the mix before drawing her hand away and her ring stopped glowing and she smiled at all of them.

"So is that what ice cream is suppose to look like?" she asked holding the bowl up to show them.

"Exactly!" exclaimed Lucy and already had a spoon poised to dig in.

"Wait, Lu. We have bowls," said Susan passing bowls out. Peter scooped ice cream into each bowl and they all added different toppings of fruit and nuts before digging in.

"Wow, this is miraculous," said Eleniel in shock looking at the Pevensie's.

"Who knew we could make ice cream," said Edmund who had finished half his bowl already.

"This so hits the spot," said Lucy.

"I agree," said Susan.

"Well, I must thank you, Eleniel, without your magic we wouldn't have been able to have such delicious ice cream," said Peter.

"So my magic isn't scary? I mean, whenever I mention it you all kind of freeze up, but you know I'll never hurt anyone with it, right?" asked Eleniel making the atmosphere become more serious. It was still a touchy subject for all of them. They accepted her, but mentioning that she had magic was still a sore spot.

"No, we know you will do only great things with your magic. Things that are only for the good of Narnia," said Peter.

"And can I say, this ice cream is definitively for the good of Narnia," said Edmund getting seconds.

"Well then, spoon me up some more," said Eleniel holding her bowl out. She had been pretty much eating at the same pace as Edmund. The other laughed and had their seconds as well once they finished their first.

Once all the ice cream had managed to be eaten, or the little bit that remained in the bowl that had melted in the hot Narnia morning, the royalties all headed off to actually do some duties.

It was late in the afternoon and Eleniel was out in the garden enjoying all the plants when she spotted Peter walking back from the stables. He always personally took care of his unicorn, just like Edmund personally took care of Philip.

"Peter!" she yelled catching up to him.

"Oh hey," he said smiling, "what have you been up to?"

"Just walking through the gardens, it is such a nice day out. Also I'm still not use to seeing flowers in the sun and everything," she said as they walked down the path to the palace.

"Yes, it is a nice day. I think I'll put in the request that we have dinner in the garden tonight," said Peter.

"Lovely idea," she said and they fell silent. Peter was just blissfully enjoying the walk until Eleniel stopped and looked at him.

"Something wrong?" he asked.

"I fear we need to talk," she said.

"Go on," he said.

"It's about me. I understand we are comfortable around each other but once my magic is mentioned or used you get very uncomfortable and then I feel kind of bad," she said.

"Oh, yes, well," started Peter.

"I just want you to understand that I'm not my mother. Yes I have magic, but I would never use it like her. My magic isn't that powerful, I can hardly do anything like that anyway. The most I can do I cool water and make ice cream," she said.

Peter became very serious and nodded.

"Yes, I understand Eleniel. I am just scared, honestly. I am now king and I have all this pressure on my shoulders and I don't want someone from within taking over and destroying Narnia. I mean you would have good incentive too, because of your mum and all. But I've gotten to know you and I know you would never do anything to harm Narnia. Over time I will get over the whole magic thing, but I'm still new to all this," he explained and Eleniel smiled.

"I understand," she said nodding and they started walking again.

"So, I have something I wish to talk to you about," said Peter putting on a cheeky smile.

"What?" asked Eleniel as they walked into the palace.

"My brother."

"What about him?"

"Oh don't play shy with me. I've seen the way you look at each other. Not to mention you spend so much time with him," he said smiling and Eleniel looked up at Peter.

"Is it wrong?"

"No," said Peter laughing, "I'm just implying that maybe there are deeper feelings there. Lord knows he needs a good friend or two."

"Well we like each other a lot, and we share a connection because we both are still haunted by my mum. As for romantic feeling, which you are implying, I will not reveal anything of the sort. A personal life, is exactly what it is called: personal. Now, I have some reading to do, please tell me when dinner is ready," she said smiling at Peter and briskly leaving him in the hallway a little shocked. He sometimes forgot how old she actually was because she looked so young and naïve. She really was something different, but she was good and that was all that mattered.

Peter shook his head, a smile on his face, and left to go to his room.

**A/n:** Not much to this chapter, just wanted to lay down some different aspects like her magic and relationship to the other Pevensie's. I have recently found myself increasingly busy and am trying to write as much as I can.

Thank you for reading, and reviews are welcomed.

-Charlotte.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

A year. It took a whole year for Eleniel to teach the kings and queens all she knew about Narnia. While she taught what she already knew, she would read the books in the library and then teach what she had learned to the kings and queens.

"And that brings us to today," said Eleniel as she put her notes down and looked at the others.

"That's it?" asked Edmund looking up from his own notes.

"Yes, that's all I know," she said.

"Well now what?" asked Lucy confused.

"Well now we can be perfect rulers and better than we've ever been before," said Peter.

"That means you don't need me advising you when you see the people who come to you for help. Today will be my last day of me helping you, tomorrow we will see how well you do on your own," said Eleniel smiling.

"What will you do then, once we officially can take over the rule?" asked Susan.

"I will deal with things abroad, with foreign nations and alleviate things. They are still getting use to the royalty change," she said shrugging.

"That sounds really boring though, surely you can still help us," said Edmund confused.

"Narnia isn't my kingdom to rule. One day, maybe, but right now, you are the Kings and Queens," she said picking u p her notes and books and placing the books back on the shelves and turning to face the others once more.

"Oh come on, don't give me that look, it's not like I'm going away or anything, I'll still be here, just more in the background. And if you ever need to find me, chances are I will be in here," she said indicating the library.

"Well I must thank you, Eleniel, you are quite the teacher," said Peter clapping for her.

"Yes, I agree," said Susan nodding her head and clapping as well. Soon the younger Pevenie's joined in the clapping and Eleniel just smiled at them.

"Thank you, and might I say, you four are quite the pupils," she said. They laughed before leaving the library to go off to lunch. Eleniel and Edmund broke off from the group to go to their rooms to place their notes away.

They quickly did that then met back up and headed towards the dining hall for lunch. It was silent between them, a comfortable silence, until Edmund saw the large dining hall doors up ahead and quickly stopped them from proceeding further.

"Eleniel," he said as he stopped walking. Eleniel looked at him and stopped walking as well.

"Yes, Edmund?" she asked.

"I was wondering, if after lunch, you would like to go to the library," he said. It was still their favourite pass time to hang out in the library together. It was that particular hobby that eventually helped Eleniel get over her nightmares and any other problems that came along.

"I would love to but we had an advising session after lunch," she said smiling as Edmund's face was a mix of disappointment and embarrassment.

"Right, I knew that, I meant after that," he said hoping there was nothing going on after the advising session.

"I will see you there then," she said. Edmund smiled and they continued on to the dining hall and took their seats to enjoy their lunch.

Over the year the Pevensie's kept missing certain foods from home, like ice cream, so the held many one on one sessions with their chefs to try and get them to cook their hometown favourites. It wasn't perfect but the meals, Eleniel had noticed, changed from the typical Narnian grub to exciting new dishes.

Lunch was sandwiches, for example, and Eleniel fell in love with them, especially when it was toasted and the cheese would become all gooey, she could thank the Pevensie's every time she took the first bite.

After lunch was the advising sessions and Eleniel just stood off to the side and watched and the Pevensie's did their job perfectly and helped as many Narnians as they could. She smiled and hugged each of them at the end of the advising session.

"So how'd we do?" asked Lucy who was beaming.

"Superb," said Eleniel smiling as well.

"Well, I say we should have a little mini celebration tonight during dinner," said Peter and the others nodded their heads agreeing.

"I'll tell the chef and everyone else," said Susan.

"Oh, this is exciting," said Lucy and soon they were all off on their own separate ways. Eleniel turned to Edmund and smiled.

"Library?" she asked.

"I'll meet you there, I want to change out of these crazy regal clothes," he said. They each had to wear more royal clothes than everyday wear to show their status during advising sessions. Eleniel would usually wear hers to dinner so she didn't mind them, Edmund on the other hand found them quite stuffy.

Eleniel nodded and he went off to his room and Eleniel went to the library and took a seat in her favourite chair and stared off out the window. Winter would be coming soon and she didn't know what to think of winter without her mother. She tried to keep her mother out of her mind as most as possible but during the winter time it will be hard.

She was staring out the window, thinking, when Edmund came back and sat in his chair.

"So finally we get to talk," he said smiling. Eleniel turned and smiled at him as well but it wasn't as bright as usual, there was something on her mind.

"And something tells me you have something you want to tell me," he said as his smiled faded.

"First you go," she said. Edmund looked at her before nodding.

"Right well, we've known each other for a year now, and I have to say we have become quite the best friends," he said pausing. Eleniel was completely clueless as to where this conversation was going.

"I just wanted to say thanks, for all you've done for me," he said, "and to ask you something. Er, I'm not very good at this," he said as he scratched the back of his head.

"Well I'm here to listen so the best it just to let it out," she said leaning forward and taking his hand in hers. He gave a nervous smile and leaned forward a bit as well.

"I like you Eleniel, a lot," he said. Eleniel nodded and he realized she didn't get what he was trying to say.

"I like you too Edmund," she said laughing a bit, "I thought we knew this a year ago."

"No, not- um, how do I?" he said the last more to himself. Eleniel just patiently waited until he looked at her then leaned forward and pressed his lips to her. She gasped and he pulled away.

"Sorry, it's just how-" he started but she put a finger on his lips.

"I understand, Edmund. It's sweet, you're sweet, and I can't deny I feel the same way," she said. He smiled.

"That's great!" he exclaimed.

"But," she interjected.

"But?" he said pausing his excitement.

"I have to get to my part."

"How does it interfere with 'us'?"

"Before I can make it official with you I need to settle other things that are plaguing my heart," she said.

"What?"

"I'm going home. Just for a little while. I need to let some things in my past come to rest."

"Home? As in that frozen palace? Is it even still standing?"

"I don't know, but I need to go. I need to do this," she said.

"Right, well then I am coming with you."

"No! Both you and I were under my mum's spell if her magic is still around there, which it most certainly will, then we both can be sucked into her. Those nightmares could easily come back. And I can't put you through that again. I will go and I will be back before you know it. But I don't want to tell anyone else. I don't think they'll take it well."

"Fine, but please don't be gone too long. I'll be worrying every minute that you are gone," he said seriously.

"I know," she said. She then took her ring off and took a chain off her neck. She put the ring on the chain then put it into Edmund's hand.

"I want you to have this. To unsure that I come back, if you have any doubt that you are not enough to come back for."

"Are you sure you want to give me this? Doesn't it hold your magic?"

"Yes, but I'll be fine without it. I am fully trained in any weapon, you know that."

"Right, so once you come back will be get with me?"

She reached over and gave him a soft kiss on the lips before pulling away and smiling and sincere smile.

"I shall be awaiting the day I return to your arms." Edmund smiled.

"Are you going to the dinner tonight?"

"Yes, but I will not tell you when I am to leave, if I do you will most likely follow me."

"Smart girl." She nodded and then leaned back in her chair.

"Shall we read a book before we have to go to dinner?"

"I would love that." She nodded and pulled a random book out and began to read while Edmund just stared at her and processed this new information.

**A/n:** Sorry my writing has been delayed a bit, just finishing up school for the semester and was focussing on that.

I had half this written for quite some time and finally just finished it up. Will be writing as much as can.

Hope you enjoyed it, thank you for reading and reviews are welcomed.

-Charlotte


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

A calm mist had fell on the ground in the early morning in Narnia, the first sign that Winter is on it's way. Eleniel carefully closed the door to Cair Paravel and moved her silver hood over her head. She made sure her bag of food was secure before taking on last look at the castle. She would return in time, but now she had her own missions that she must complete.

The feast the night before was how she wanted to remember all of them. Smiling, happy, love: it was perfect. Everything was as it should be for the Pevensie's and she had to make sure it was always like this for them, they deserved it.

She headed deeper into the woods and drew her cloak tighter to make her as invisible in the mist as possible.

She had told Edmund she would be back soon, but she knew inside that she would not see him for quite sometime. She didn't know what would happen at her mother's palace, but she knew she had to go, if she returned or not.

She went deeper and deeper into the forest and soon the mist had blocked Cair Paravel from sight, and she from it.

The skies were unusually overcast that morning and all of the royals knew something was wrong. Edmund was the only one who knew exactly what.

He woke up and glanced out the window at the grey skies. He threw his covers off of him and ran down the hall to Eleniel's room. Lucy and Susan came out into the hallway when he ran by.

"What's going on?" asked Susan as she and Lucy looked in from the doorway as Edmund searched her room and then sat on her bed with his head in his hands.

"Damn it!" he yelled slamming his fist on the wall.

"Where's Eleniel?" asked Lucy.

"She's gone," said Susan finally realizing.

"Where'd she go?" asked Lucy looking up at her sister. Peter then arrived and saw the seen. He then walked over to Edmund and squatted in front of him.

"Where is she, Ed?" he asked putting a hand on his shoulder. Edmund just shook his head.

"Ed, we have to know," said Peter.

"Home," he muttered.

"Home? As in the White Witch's castle? Why?" asked Susan.

"She's gone to take over for her mother. Now that she's done here and has an inside look as to what we have going on, she's ready to take over all of Narnia for her mother, isn't that right, Ed?" asked Peter standing up and pacing. Edmund shot up at that and grabbed the front of Peter's shirt.

"No! She's gone home to settle things with her mum. But I bet you've been thinking she would try to take over this entire time. Even those she herself said she wouldn't, even though Aslan himself said she wouldn't. You just didn't want to believe that did you?" he yelled.

"Ed, calm down," said Susan stepping forward and separating them.

"You've just been brain washed by her, haven't you? Just like you were with her mum," said Peter from across Susan's arms.

"Lucy help," said Susan. Lucy came in and grabbed Edmund's arms while Susan held Peter back.

"You like to think that don't you. You like to think that I'm always the screw up and that Eleniel will always be our enemy!" yelled Edmund.

"Look at you, she has you under her spell already. Why else are you wearing her ring that holds her magic?" yelled Peter. Everyone looked at the ring that was around Edmund's neck on its chain and Susan realized something.

"She does have you under a spell, but not that kind of spell," she said letting go of Peter and he fixed his shirt. Lucy let go of Edmund and he just stood there and glared at Peter, "you love her, and she loves you. That's why she gave you her ring, why she told you where she was going."

"Is this true?" asked Peter glaring slightly. Edmund stared down his brother before leaving the room.

"Ed," said Lucy running after him and Susan turned to her older brother.

"What is wrong with you? Eleniel is good, how come it is only you who can't see that? You not liking her is only going to tear this family apart," she said.

"She is the white witches daughter, they share the same blood, she could turn on us any second and you would all fall for her. I'm only trying to protect this family," he said.

"Aslan pardoned her and crowned her, that is enough for us."

"Well it isn't enough for me. If I, of all people, isn't wary around her then when she does become like her mother I will be the only one left to protect you all. It's my duty as High King."

"High King or not, your duty first lies with your family. Edmund has deep feelings for her, deeper than you or I could possibly understand, it is your duty to help keep our family happy. And just so you know, she won't become her mother, I can see it in her eyes, she has good in her," and with that Susan left the room leaving Peter to stand there alone.

"Ed! Wait up!" yelled Lucy as she ran after her brother. He ran into his room and pulled a bag out and started throwing some things into it. He threw on a shirt and cloak and strapped his sword on when Lucy finally reached his room.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"Where do you think? I'm going after her. I'll prove to _High King Peter_ once and for all that she is good," he said slinging his bag over his shoulder.

"You can't go," said Lucy blocking his path.

"Lucy move, I have to go after her," he said.

"No, she told _you_ where she was going yes, but she didn't tell you when she was leaving for a reason. She trusted in you to not go after her but she knew that if you were there when she left you would go with her. This is clearly something she has to do on her own, and you have to let her. When she returns then we can all sit down and talk about this. About all of this," said Lucy. Edmund stood there before sighing and sitting down on his bed.

"When did you become so smart, Lu?" he asked as she walked over and sat next to him on the bed.

"I always was, just you always chose to ignore it," she said. Edmund smiled at her nudged her with his shoulder.

"Well I think things have calmed down now, how about some breakfast?" she asked getting up.

"Sure, I'll be right there," he said. Lucy nodded and left the room. Edmund unpacked everything and changed into some proper clothes before looking down at the ring that hung around his neck.

"I will keep this safe for you until you get back," he muttered to it before kissing it and dropping it under the collar of his shirt and out of sight.

The mist had cleared by the time Eleniel had to stop to eat something. Her stomach was growling like crazy so she sat on the ground under a large tree and took out some food. She ate some of it while looking up at the swaying trees. She would reach home around mid-afternoon the next day, which meant she had to start looking for shelter sometime soon.

Ready to trek on she brushed the crumbs off and continued on. Because it was nearing winter, it started to get dark early and colder early, so Eleniel looked around the woods as she walked and soon found a small area under a large tree that was the prefect place to stay.

She crawled in and carefully covered her with her cloak and got comfortable. She ate a small bit for dinner than fell asleep.

The next morning she crawled out of her hole bright and early. There was a layer of frost over everything and the leaves and grass crunched under her feet as she continued on. She didn't stop to eat, she just kept going on.

Soon she reached a hill and looked down and saw her home. It was still standing and shining the rays of the sun off of the highest tower. The rest of it was in the shadows fo the two mountains.

Carefully, Eleniel climbed down the hill and slowly made her way to her home.

Once she was close enough she could feel her mother's magic all around her and a shiver ran down her back. She was looking everywhere like she was paranoid, and she was, she didn't know what to expect in this place anymore.

Once inside, and confirming that none of her mother's supporters were here, she made her way to the throne room. Everything was still, not a sound, nor could any movement be traced as Eleniel slowly looked around. Her eyes landed on the throne that still stood there and had a strange feeling to sit in it.

Soon her eyesight went fuzzy and all that she saw was the throne. Slowly her feet began to move, as if on their own, and she walked towards it. Before she knew it she was sitting in the throne, looking out at the room and that's when she saw them.

Her supporters had returned to the palace. Only to be frozen on the spot thanks to her mother's magic that still lingered. Eleniel gasped and tried to get out of the throne only to realize she could move. She looked down and saw that ice was slowly encasing her as well. She struggled and fought, but to no avail. She looked around her to see if there was any chance to saving her, but there wasn't and soon the ice covered her entirely.

A week had passed and still no sign of Eleniel. Edmund would spend as often as he could watching, waiting for her return. He would often be found pacing in the highest tower. Occasionally one of his sibling would convince him to calm down in the library but as he read he would constantly be looking up at every sound, almost like he had a nervous twitch.

Another week had passed and Edmund was determined to go and get Eleniel himself, but his siblings told him otherwise. Peter was trying everything in his power to keep Edmund at Cair Paravel and out of harms way. Susan used logic and Eleniel's feelings to keep him at Cair Paravel. And Lusy used hope to keep him there. They all knew he still had some charm on him from the White Witch and they feared if he travelled after Eleniel that he might succumb to that charm and something horrible would happen to him.

It took all his will power to stay and just wait but soon weeks turned into months and he demanded something be done.

"She said she'd be back before she knew it! If she was planning on staying over a month she would have sent a message to us," he said one morning at breakfast, although the food was hardly the thing being concentrated on.

"It's mid-winter, Ed, messengers are hard to come by. The trees and animals are all hidden away till spring," said Susan trying to calm him down.

"We need to send a search party, we need to find her," said Edmund who had begun pacing again.

"All right, we'll send out a search party, now come, sit down and eat some breakfast," said Peter indicating the empty chair. Edmund paused and looked at Peter.

"Wait, Susan just said it was mid-winter, you wouldn't send some of our soldiers to hunt down Eleniel in the middle of winter- You just want to know where she is, so that you can keep an eye on her and make sure she isn't turning into her mother!" said Edmund now glaring at his bother.

"Ed, that's not-" started Peter who was shocked at his brother's accusation.

"No, that's exactly it! You never trusted her. You claimed you did, but you never actually did, and now that she's probably frozen to death, you want to go find her to make sure she's not plotting against you! Well you know what, forget your search party, I'll go find her myself!" Edmund turned and headed towards the doors of the dining hall when Lucy got up and ran after him.

"Edmund you can't go!" she said, "you'll freeze yourself. Eleniel is use to the ice and snow, she's probably fine with the weather, you however aren't," she said. Edmund paused and looked down at his sister.

"Plus, she told you not to follow her, you have to keep that with her and not go after her," said Susan softly. Edmund turned to look at Susan and then looked down at the floor. He then turned and walked out.

"Where is he going?" asked Lucy looking back at her siblings.

"He's fine, he's probably just going to the tower," said Susan, "come sit back down," Lucy took her seat and they slowly began eating but something was on Lucy's mind.

"Peter, do you really not trust Eleniel?" she asked.

"I do trust her, she's done a lot for us, but I just have this small feeling about her," he said, "I'm sure she's fine though."

"Right," said Lucy.

"What are we going to do about Edmund though?" asked Susan, "we can't keep him from searching for her much longer. And I'm worried about him getting near anything that has to do with the White Witch, well besides Eleniel."

"I don't know," said Peter solemnly.

**A/n:** A little dramatic at the beginning, know why? Because as I was writing it I was listening to the Inception soundtrack, it does that to me. So that's why it was a little dramatic.

Next chapter will be out soon, know why? Because I'm down with school for the summer! I'm interview for an internship, but as for now I'm sitting on the couch, watching TV (SNL) and writing.

Thank you for reading, and reviews are welcomed.

-Charlotte


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Edmund stomped back into the palace and hurriedly went to his room. He was now several inches taller, longer hair, and about ten years older.

He marched into his room, sat down at his desk and looked over the map that was it. The map was covered in crosses and markings and Edmund proceeded to add a few more while his siblings gather outside and looked into his room.

"I guess he didn't find her once again," said Lucy sadly.

"This has been going on for too long, he isn't going to find her," said Peter sighing.

"He'll never give up though," said Susan.

Footsteps then approached and they turned to look at the servant.

"Your majesties, the white stag has been spotted in the Western Wood," she said bowing.

"Oh, thank you," said Peter. The servant took her leave and Peter looked at his sisters.

"Do we tell him?" asked Lucy glancing at Edmund who had his head buried in his hands.

"I will," said Peter and he walked silently into Edmund's room, "hey Edmund."

Edmund sat up and turned to look at his brother.

"Maybe you should take a break and come with us. The White Stag has been spotted in the Western Wood, you should come with us, take your mind off things."

"I don't want to take my mind off her," he mumbled grabbing onto the ring that was still hanging from his neck.

"Well then take a break," he said putting a hand on Edmund's shoulder.

"All right," said Edmund. He got up and looked to see his sisters in the doorway and smiled at them to reassure them. They smiled back and they headed down to the stables.

They took off one after the other headed towards the Western Wood. As they got closer Edmund couldn't help but look around and keep a constant look out. The others noticed but remained silent, at least he was out with them.

They rode on until Edmund received a strange feeling and stopped completely.

"What is it?" asked Philip as he caught his breath, the poor horse was getting a little old.

"I feel…something. Right here, it's almost…I don't know," he replied looking around. His siblings returned to him, having not noticing him stopping, and gave him curious looks.

"What is it, Ed?" asked Lucy looking around.

"I…don't know," he said.

"Well come on then. The White Stag will get away," said Peter turning his horse around.

"Wait," said Lucy getting off her horse, "I think I know this place."

The others got off their horses as well and followed her. They arrived at a lamppost and looked at it carefully.

"I think I've seen this before, maybe in a dream," said Susan.

"Or a dream of a dream," muttered Lucy who then remembered something, "Spare Oom!"

"Where?" asked Peter.

"Follow me," said Lucy as she took off. Her siblings followed her into some tall trees, Edmund taking on last look before following.

It was dark and the trees' branches scratched at them as they made their way further in, still following after Lucy. Occasionally they would bump each other and step on each other but they trudged on until the branches became soft and their voices became higher. Then they fell. Only a few feet, but their faces did meet the hard wood floor of one spare room. They turned and looked at the wardrobe with its open door that they just fell through then looked up at the professor as he walked into the room.

"Oh, what were you all doing in the wardrobe?" he asked. The Pevensie's looked at each other and then back at the professor.

"I don't think you'd believe us if we tried, sir," said Peter. The professor smiled and tossed their cricket ball towards him.

"Try me," he said and smiled. The children smiled as well and they all proceeded to leave the room and fill the professor in with all they experienced; accept Edmund.

He paused just before leaving the spare room and felt something around his neck. He pulled out the chain and there, dangling in front of his face was her ring. He turned back to the wardrobe and walked straight into it. He tried to feel for the magical world but all he felt was the back of the wardrobe.

Sighing, he walked out and closed the door. He put his head on the door and took a deep breath before leaving the room and catching up with his siblings and the professor, smiling with the rest of them.

Late at night, Edmund laid there fiddling with the ring, unable to sleep, when he heard footsteps pass by his and Peter's door. They were light footsteps so he guessed it was one of his sisters. He threw his robe on and silently followed the footsteps. He saw candle light ahead and realized he was following Lucy once again.

She led them to the spare room and she once again tried to get to Narnia. Edmund watched her intently but she was stopped by the professor before then.

"It won't work," said the Professor.

"What won't?"

"Getting back that way. Believe me, I've tried. Nothing ever works the same way twice."

"But will I ever return?"

"Only if you are meant to," he said. Lucy nodded and left the room with the professor. Edmund hid in the shadows and watched as the professor bid Lucy good night and then turned to the shadows where Edmund was.

"I was hoping I would get a chance to talk with you," he said, "come on out." Edmund slowly stepped out of the shadows.

"How did you know I was there?" he asked as they slowly walked back down the hallway.

"I saw you. Now, tell me about this girl you fancy back there." Edmund smiled and unconsciously grabbed the ring and began to tell about her.

"I could never find her," he finished and was now sad once more and realized they were now at his bedroom door.

"Well, she sounds fantastic, and I'm sorry about her leaving and disappearing, but there are a few things you need to realize."

"Like what?" asked Edmund looking up. The professor lead them into the bathroom and stood him in front of the mirror.

"What do you see?"

"Me."

"Describe yourself."

"Dark hair, freckles, pale skin, short."

"Good, but to sum up in word."

"Boy. I see a boy."

"Exactly, not a man, not a teenager, a boy. Edmund, you are a boy again, you have you're whole life ahead of you. Now you can go day by day moping over a girl no one besides myself and your siblings would believe exists, or you can have a normal childhood, be happy and get on with life."

"But I can't just forget about her," protested Edmund turning to face the Professor, now angry.

"And you won't, but you can still remember her and have a childhood."

"I don't know if I can though, after what I've been through."

The professor smiled, "try." Edmund stared at the professor before nodding.

"I will."

"Good lad, now, I think it's best you were off to bed. Fun filled day tomorrow," said the Professor as he led Edmund out of the bathroom and towards his bedroom door where they could here Peter's deep breathing, almost snoring, coming through.

"What's happening tomorrow?"

"What ever you have planned," said the Professor, "good night." He walked away and Edmund watched him leave before pulling the ring out. He looked at it before tucking it back under his shirt and smiling, he would be happy, he would live life, he would do all that he was meant to do in this world.

He walked into his bedroom and closed the door before heading into bed. He glanced at Peter, who was drooling slightly before tucking in and falling asleep.

**A/n:** Sorry for the delay in update, I am currently doing an internship from 4:30 in the morning to noon and well I'm either doing that or sleeping, plus we've had parties like every weekend so I have been pretty busy, but slowly am trying to get things updated.

Thank you for reading and reviews are welcomed.

-Charlotte


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Footsteps could be heard as they marched down the dark tunnel of Aslan's How; going deep into the heart where some of the most precious Narnian items remained. The four Pevensies followed the Telmarine Prince and took in everything that they could.

This was a different Narnia then they remembered and as Kings and Queens they had to learn everything they could.

Once they had returned back to Narnia they were all overjoyed but soon things began to fall apart. Peter was happy to be a king again but he was worried about how much had changed. Susan had just accepted that she was going to live in England forever but now that she was back she was having an internal struggle. Edmund immediately thought of Eleniel and wanted nothing more then to find her or at least hear what happened to her. Lucy was thrilled to have returned and the only thing she wanted to know was where was Aslan.

Of course the moments after the stepped foot on the Narnian beach were filled with shock, discovery, and a little danger, but soon they found Prince Caspian and his party of Narnians and everything was becoming clear and their mission was laid out before them. Save Narnia from the Telmarines.

Caspian entered a chamber and lit a few torches that were scattered around on the walls. The room illuminated with light and each of them gasped. Before them, in the centre, was the Stone Table, still split right down the middle. On the wall behind it was a portrait of the lion himself, Aslan.

The four stared in awe that this had all been saved and still remained but it was what Edmund had spotted to the right that caught his eye.

"What's in there?" he asked. There was a room off to the side and in through the doorway he could see a bluish glow pouring out of it.

"Her," he said and walked towards it. The Pevensie's looked at each other, slightly in fear of what 'her' could mean but followed after wards.

Upon entering this room their gasps were even bigger.

"She was found a few years ago when some Narnians were on the run from Telmarine soldiers. They managed to bring her here. We believe she is the Narnian Princess Eleniel but she doesn't have her ring so we don't know for sure. I bet you could clear that up," explained Caspian.

"It's her," said Peter in disbelief.

It was her. Eleniel was right before them. She was trapped in ice and she was in a sitting position. Her expression was one of shock and sadness and her eyes looked like they held so much pain.

"We are trying to melt the ice right now, but it isn't melting like normal ice and it turned our fire blue," said Caspian indicating the fire below the ice that was indeed blue and was causing the blue glow.

"Where did you find her?" asked Susan in just as much shock at this discovery.

"She was found in what once was the White Witches palace, I assume," said Caspian. Edmund stepped forward and just stared into her eyes.

"That can't be," he muttered, "I looked there. She wasn't there."

"You must have missed her then," said Lucy putting a hand on his shoulder.

"No, I looked, she wasn't anywhere," he said.

"Perhaps we can give them a moment," said Peter. The others nodded and the four left Edmund alone with Eleniel.

"I am a little unclear about their situation. What was the relationship?" asked Caspian once they were outside the room.

"They loved each other, but never had a chance to admit it. She told him one evening that she had to settle things with her mother and left the next morning. Never to return. Edmund searched but never found her. Then we left." Said Peter.

"So she really is the daughter of the White Witch?"

"Yes, but she is nothing like the Witch." Said Lucy.

"And her ring?"

"She gave it to Edmund," said Susan who then paused, "who had it even in our world."

"He did?" asked Lucy.

"Yes, now that I recall I saw him constantly holding something on a chain around his neck whenever he was sad or lonely or angry," said Susan.

"So he really loves her," said Caspian.

"Yes," said Susan who glanced at Caspian then towards the opening.

Edmund sighed and pulled her ring out. He looked at it then at her.

"This is yours," he said and pressed it against the ice. He then placed his forehead on the ice and just shook his head. Then he heard it. A loud crack. He looked at his hand where the ring was touching the ice and his eyes went wide. There was now a large crack in the ice.

"What?" he asked. More cracks began to spread through the ice until all of a sudden, poof the ice was gone. Edmund reached out and caught Eleniel before she fell into the fire that returned back to its red hue.

At the sound of the crack the others ran in and Caspian quickly put out the fire and Peter helped Edmund move Eleniel and make sure she was securely in his arms.

"What happened?" asked Lucy as she grabbed a torch from outside to keep the room lit as Susan and Caspian kicked out the fire.

"I don't know. I just put her ring up to the ice and it cracked."

"Only her ring could break the ice," said Peter stepping away.

"Is there a room I can put her in?" asked Edmund as he shifted Eleniel in his arms.

"Yes, follow me," said Caspian. They all left and headed back down the way they had come. They passed the main room where the other Narnian's were readying swords and eating supper when they stopped all that they were doing when they caught sight of their Princess now free of the ice.

The silence followed them as Caspian led them down another tunnel to some other rooms. He led them into one and there was a bed on the far wall. Edmund gently placed Eleniel on the bed and covered her with the blanket.

"Her lips are blue!" gasped Lucy.

"I'll get some more blankets," said Caspian as he placed a torch in a holder on the wall and quickly left.

"How long do you think she's been trapped?" asked Susan.

"Hundreds, maybe thousands of years. Who knows how much time has passed," said Peter as he watched his brother rub Eleniel's arms to warm her up.

"But Edmund looked all over the White Witches Palace, how come he didn't see her?" asked Lucy.

"I didn't actually look all over the palace," said Edmund who was now just sitting still.

"What? But you said-" started Susan.

"I know what I said, I would have looked all over the palace if I could find it. I went exactly where I did before when I was younger, but there was nothing there. I walked all over there I would dig and search I did everything, but there was nothing there. Just like the palace had vanished," he said.

"Then how did those Narnians find her?" asked Lucy.

"It is said that they found her in an underground cave. The ice palace apparently melted around her and she sunk and fell into an underground cave that use to be part of her palace," said Caspian as he came back and him and Edmund covered Eleniel with more blankets.

"Makes sense," said Susan.

"Well now all we have to do is wait for her to wake up," said Lucy.

"Yes, and in the meantime the Telmarine soldiers draw closer. WE need to address this current situation," said Peter.

"Right," said Caspian.

"I'm staying here," said Edmund.

"We'll come check on you in a little bit," said Susan and the others filed out while Edmund just stared at Eleniel as she slept on.

**A/n: **Sorry if this chapter seems rushed and short, I just want things to get moving. As you can tell by my delayed updating I don't have too much time to write fan fictions but I want to finish the stories I have. Updating will most likely continue to be slow but they will happen.

Thank you for reading and reviews are welcomed.

-Charlotte


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

It was dark, but suddenly there was something different about this darkness. Eleniel felt something deep that made this darkness different from the darkness that was there before. It was if something was melting away. It might have been literally she didn't know but she began to feel warmth. It started in her toes and fingers, the it crawled up her arms and legs till everything was warm and her heart started to speed up a bit.

It then stopped. The warmth was gone and then she began to feel something else. It felt like…reality. That's all she could describe it as. The cold that had inflicted her body was so long, and the stab of knives as it was slowly heated away. Her teeth started to chatter a bit on their own and she was aware that she was laying on a bed and she had a soft blanket over her.

Managing to open her eyes she saw a torch to the side of her lighting the small room, which could literally be described a hole in the wall.

She was curious as to where she was, but the insistent chattering of her teeth became her focus. She had, actually, several blankets on her but yet still felt so cold. Not knowing what else to do, she got up and stumbled a bit before regaining her balance. It was if she hadn't walked in years. But she shook it and shakily made her way out of the room and into a small passageway. She followed it towards the sounds of people talking and things banging about. She went causiouly, she didn't know these people, as she rounded the corner and found the main room. It seemed there were only women and children there. Was this some kind of refuge for them?

She didn't need to say anything, for her chattering teeth and stumbling gave her away and they all turned and looked at her before gasping. One women centaur got up and made her way towards her.

"Are you all right?" she asked softly.

"Where is your warmest room?" asked Eleniel, struggling a bit.

"Right," said the woman nodding her head. She helped Eleniel get on her back and took her to their warmest room, which also happened to be the room with the stone table in it.

Eleniel took in everything as they entered and was happy by the warmth. The entire room was lit up by fire that was along the walls which created the warmth. The centaur helped her down onto the table and then quickly left, returning with the heaviest blanket she could find.

"It is amazing you're awake," she the centaur as she wrapped Eleniel in the blanket.

"Why?" she asked happy the chattering was going away.

"You've been frozen in that block of ice to thousands of years," said the centaur.

"Th-thousands?" she asked confused.

"Yes."

"I guess that would explain why the stone table it in a cave them, hmm?"

"Yes, it would."

"Could you… could you tell me what has been going on here. For the last thousands of years?"

"Well, I do not believe I am the one to tell you. We will wait for the others to return and they will explain all. Right now you just need to defrost. I will bring you some soup and more blankets. Anything else you would like?"

"A pillow, please." The centaur nodded and went to leave before pausing.

"I have to ask, are you really a princess?"

"Yes, I am Eleniel, Princess of Narnia."

"I ma glad you are back your highness." She said smiling before leaving. Eleniel just began to think to herself about what could have possibly happened to her since she went to her mother's castle.

If it had been thousands of years, what had happened to Narnia? Who were the others that were to come back, and where did they go? And what happened to the past royalty? If it had been thousands of years then they were surely gone.

Gone. Peter, Susan, Lucy, and…Edmund were all gone. It must have been hard on them when she disappeared, especially Edmund. Eleniel had to admit she really liked him, and wanted every happiness for him. Hopefully he found a good girl, one that didn't disappear, and lived happily ever after, like all good kings, or just kings, should.

"Here you are dear," said the centaur as she returned. She carefully placed the soup in front of Eleniel and placed the pillow next to her.

"Thank you so much. Um, if I may ask, when will the others be returning?"

"Hopefully soon, if all went well. Is this everything?"

"Yes, thank you, I'll just stay here to warm up."

"All right, just holler if you need anything." The kind centaur woman left and Eleniel happily ate the soup. She was starving.

The soup was gone in an instant and she could feel it start to warm up her insides. She then snuggled into the blanket and laid down onto the pillow. Hopefully she didn't have to wait too long. Before she knew it, Eleniel had fallen asleep and was awoken by a loud shout.

Jumping up she looked around and was rather confused by the sight before here. There was a wolf and a hag and a young man standing there and in the ground before them was her mother's wand!

She quickly scrambled up and made her way over there, still a bit on wobbly legs. Ice travelled up the columns of stone and within the ice emgered the image of her mother.

"Mother?" she whispered and slowly stepped closer to the ice. The hag looked at her and watched her carefully. The young man was in circle that was drawn on the ground and was drawn to Jadis and didn't noticed Eleniel.

Without noticing, Eleniel stepped into the circle as well and her mother's attention was now on her.

"Oh, my dear daughter. It's been some time. Nice to see you have escaped your icy prison," said her mother.

"You knew? I thought you were dead. I saw you. Aslan killed you," said Eleniel confused.

"You can never kill me. I will always remain as long as you live. Those nightmares you were having were me and you even had the power to project those to your dear Edmund. Tell me, how is he?"

"I don't know," said Eleniel looking down.

"That's right," said Jadis with an evil smile, "you don't know yet."

"Caspian!" came a shout from the entrance. In ran Peter, Lucy, Susan, and Peter looking exactly how Eleniel left them. She was shocked and watched as they battled the hag, wolf, and her mother. At some point she was shoved out of the way and nearly attacked by a dwarf but he was then attacked by another dwarf.

"Eleniel are you all right?" asked Lucy rushing over and helping her up. She nodded and stared at Peter who was being lured in by her mum. She was about to get him out of there when a sword pierced the ice from behind and it shattered falling to the ground and revealing Edmund.

"I know, you had it sorted," he said before walking out. Peter looked at Caspian and gave him a sneer before walking out as well. Susan then turned to look at Eleniel and smiled.

"You're awake," she said smiling. Eleniel hugged her and nodded.

"How do you feel?" asked Lucy as they all walked out of the room together.

"A bit cold and confused. I guess when I was told that someone would explain things to me, it probably meant you, right?"

"Probably, come to our room and we'll explain everything. Let the boys calm down a bit," said Susan. Eleniel nodded and walked towards the girls room.

**A/n:** Sorry I have not updated in a while. Tomorrow is my last day of my cake decorating internship (if you wish to see pictures go to my deviantart, there is link in my profile). I start school in a few weeks but I will try to write as much as I can.

Thank you for reading and reviews are welcome.

-Charlotte


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

"Wow. So all _that_ happened while I was frozen?" asked Eleniel once the girls' finished telling what had happened, everything that had happened.

"Yes, quite a bit isn't it?" asked Lucy.

"You'll get use to it," said Susan.

"Susan!" came a shout from the hallway.

"I'll be right back," she said and got up and walked out. Lucy moved and sat next to Eleniel.

"Are you still frozen?" ask Lucy grabbing her hand and feeling it.

"No, I'm defrosted completely now," she said smiling.

"Good," said Lucy smiling as well. Susan then walked in holding a dress.

"Found a spare dress for you," she said and they helped Eleniel get into the new dress. It was white and flowing but it suited her.

"Now you have a visitor who's been dying to see you," she said. Susan smiled and Lucy caught on and they both quickly left the room. Eleniel took a seat on the bed and smiled up at Edmund was he walked in. He took a seat next to her and just looked at her before pulling her into a tight hug.

"I thought I'd never see you again," he whispered against her neck. Eleniel remained silent. They pulled away and she looked him in the eye.

"I am deeply sorry," she said he just shook his head and looked down at his hand.

"I did not mean to be gone so long," she said putting a hand on his cheek.

"I thought something had happened to you, something…worse," he said staring her dead in the eye once more.

"I know," she said softly. Edmund then reached up behind his neck and pulled her ring out.

"I think you should have this back," he said and clasped it around her neck.

"Thank you for keeping it safe," she said. He nodded and they fell into silence.

"Eleniel, there's something I want to tell you," he said.

"Yes, Edmund?" she asked.

"I…" he started then stopped, just long enough for Peter to come in.

"Edmund, we are having another meeting. Eleniel it's great to see you awake," he said and hugged her, "I suggest you don't come to the meeting though."

"Why not?" asked Edmund glaring at his brother, "she's a princess of Narnia and has every right to come."

"I just suggested she didn't come, she can come if she feels up for it," he said.

"It's all right Ed, Peter I think I'll go in during the beginning to officially meet everyone," she said. Peter nodded and left. Eleniel stood and Edmund stood with her. He looked her over once before they both left and headed to the split stone table.

"Everyone, I would like you to officially meet, Eleniel, princess of Narnia," announced Peter as she and Edmund walked in.

"Pleasure to meet everyone and I am proud that Narnians are fighting for what they believe in," she said nodding at them.

"Glad to have you back, Princess," said Trufflehunter bowing to her.

"Yes, most excellent," said Reepicheep bowing as well. Eleniel nodded at them and smiled.

"Now let's get back to the situation at hand," said Peter who nodded to Eleniel and continued on. Eleniel smiled at Edmund and he walked over to the meeting after smiling at her. She was about to leave when something caught her eye. She walked over to it and was surprised to find it was her Mother's broken wand. She looked around then picked it up and headed back to her room.

How they could leave something so dangerous just laying around was beyond her, but she decided that she would look after it. It was her mothers and only she knew exactly how powerful her mother could be.

Eleniel went back to her room and hid the wand under her bed. She then took her shoes off and looked over herself to make sure she didn't have frost bite or anything of the likes. While she was searching her long hair managed to get caught in the chain that was around her neck.

She pulled at the chain to try and get it free from her hair and instead broke the chain. Her ring went flying across the room and the chain was still entangled in her hair. Eleniel groaned to herself and continued to try and get the chain free.

"Some princess," she muttered.

"Er, need some help?" came a voice from the doorway. She turned and smiled at Edmund.

"Yes, thank you," she said. He walked over and started to gently untangle her hair.

"You broke the chain?" he asked as he continued to fiddle with it.

"Yes, sorry, but it was quite mangy looking. Did you ever take it off?"

"Nope. Couldn't afford to loose it. Here, can we sit down would be much more steadier." They slowly sat down on the bed and Edmund continued to try and get her hair free.

"Any progress at all?"

"Almost there, but your hair has gotten quite long."

"It's always been long."

"I know, but it's longer."

"Well that happens over time."

"There, you are free," he said holding the chain in one hand and gently rubbing the spot where the chain had caught in her hair, "does it hurt?"

"Nope, you did a very good job," she said taking his hand that was rubbing her scalp, "thank you."

"Any time."

"So how was the meeting?"

"Boring, with two giant egos fighting for control. But I was actually assigned a task, which is what I have to go do now actually. Just wanted to see you before all this went down. You have been told about everything that is happening, right?'

"Yes, your sisters covered that."

"Well it seems like war with the Telmarines is going to happen soon, we're just trying to postpone it as long as possible so Lucy and Susan can find Aslan."

"Let's hope everything works out for the best."

"What will you be doing?"

"I don't know. I would like to fight," she said a little unsure.

"Are you sure? I would rather you didn't since you just woke up and everything, but whatever you want."

"No, I will fight," she said looking him straight in the eye.

"Then I shall go and make sure to find you some armour and any weapons you will need."

"Thanks Edmund," she said smiling, "now don't you have something to do?"

"Right, best be off. I'll be right back," he said. She nodded and hugged him. He was in the doorway when she remembered their earlier conversation.

"Wait, when we were talking earlier, you wanted to tell me something?" He stopped and looked at her.

"Oh, right, that," he said rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly, "well…I just wanted to tell you-"

"Edmund, come on, we need to get going," said Susan walking down the hallway and spying her brother.

"But- fine, we'll talk later Eleniel. Hey Susan do you think you can find her some armour and weapons?"

"Sure, just get going, there isn't much time." Edmund nodded and waved good bye to Eleniel before running off.

"I'll be right back," said Susan who quickly left to find the desired items.

Once she was gone, Eleniel began searching the ground for her ring. She saw something shine out of the corner of her eye and sighed in relief when she saw it was her ring. She placed it on her right pointer finger and stood up. Susan then came back with a chainmail shirt, leather corset, and a various array of weapons.

"Here, let me help you get this on," she said. Once the chainmail and corset were secured Susan and Eleniel looked over the weapons.

"Which one do you know how to handle?" asked Susan.

"All of them," said Eleniel and Susan looked at her, "my mother's idea."

"Right, well which ones do you want?" Eleniel looked at them and decided to go for some bow and arrows and a sword. She attached them, along with an arm guard for the arrows and looked herself over.

"Everything good?" asked Susan making sure the bow was secure on her back.

"Yes."

"Good, well I have to get going. Please be careful out there."

"You too, keep your sister safe."

"Of course."

They hugged and soon Susan was out the door and off on her mission. Eleniel made her way over to her bed and sat down on it. She found a ribbon and tied her hair up in it. Her white hair was looking at little grimy and she couldn't wait for when this was all over and she could take a nice hot bath.

Nothing seemed like it was happening right now so she started getting loosened up by practicing with her sword. She turned and found her sword blocked by another.

"Looking good," replied Edmund who was smirking at her.

"Why thank you," she responded before sheathing her sword and looking Edmund over, "I must say, so are you."

"Thank you. So everything went smoothly, Peter is about to dual Miraz. I told the others you were to fight, but we decided to keep you in here unless something goes wrong. Then we're throwing everything at them, not literally of course."

"How will I know if something goes wrong?"

"I think you'll know, just be in the main entrance way to be prepared to leave. The women and children will be in here unless instructed to leave."

"All right."

"I need to go now. Good luck."

"You too." Edmund paused before leaning forward and giving her a soft kiss.

"Ed, let's go!" shouted Peter from the hallway. He pulled away and gave her a small smile before joining his brother. Eleniel smiled to herself and made her way back to her bed.

She sat down and pulled out her shoes to put them on when she caught sight of her mother's wand underneath the bed and pulled it out. Right as she grasped it a wind began to pick up around her, knocking her hair out of its tie. A glow started to form from where her ring was in contact with the wand and began to slowly spread out till it was around her entirely. Eleniel's eyes went wide before there was a blinding light in front of her and all she saw was white.

"I was wondering when I would see you again," came a voice from in front of her. Eleniel's eyes adjusted to the brightness of the room and finally saw the figure before her.

"Mother."

**A/n:** Finally got another chapter out. Slowly making my way through Prince Caspian now another two chapters or so. I've had this idea for how to do the next chapter for a while and before I lose I will be writing it down so you can expect another chapter soon.

Thank you for reading and reviews are welcomed.

-Charlotte


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

"Mother."

"Hello, daughter. So good to see you."

"How is this possible?"

"My wand and your ring. Did you know where you ring came from?"

"Your wand?"

"Correct, and when touched the extent of my full power is reached."

"Why would you do that?"

"For you, darling. Everything I did was for my heir; so you can rule Narnia how it is meant to be ruled. When it was your turn to receive the throne I would pass my wand to you and you will have complete power."

"But it is not my time for the throne, the Pevensies's-"

"Are nothing but human. You have magic in your blood, you have been in Narnia longer then they and they keep disappearing. Daughter, they can't properly rule Narnia when they nothing about Narnia, but you, you've lived here for ages. You are the proper ruler of Narnia and now you have the power to accomplish your task."

"My time has left, it is their time and Caspian's."

"LISTEN! You were born for the sole purpose to rule Narnia the way it was supposed to be ruled and you will fulfil that task. You wouldn't want to disappoint your late mother, would you?"

"No, mother."

"Now then, it is time. You shall now properly receive the throne of Narnia and ascend into greatness starting with this petty war. Go forth daughter."

Eleniel bowed to her mother and when she rose back up her eyes had now turned all white and were glowing as well. She turned away from her mother and walked away.

Slowly the light faded and the How came into view, but she ignored it. There was rumbling around and the women and children were now gone, but Eleniel's glowing form was on a mission from her mother, and no one wanted to let their mother down.

The battle had just begun and bother armies were in hand to hand combat. The Narnian's had used their underground evasive manoeuvre and it worked well but there were still many Telmarine soldiers left standing. All of a sudden from the underground hole that was created stepped a figure surrounded in white light. It walked out into the middle of the battle and stopped. The light faded ever so slightly revealing that Eleniel was the figure; armour on and sword at the ready, but in the other hand she grasped her mother's broken wand.

"Eleniel?" asked Edmund as everyone stopped their fighting to look at the peculiar figure.

"What is she doing?" exclaimed Peter as he stared at her as well.

All the fighting seemed to stop when she walked out, whether the soldiers liked it or not and she glanced around her before speaking.

"Silly men and their silly wars. Nothing will ever change if mankind remains in power. There was once a time when Narnia had not a single war for a hundred years, then four children of men came and ruined our peace. That is the true Narnia, not this. Narnia is dying and we have the Kings and Queens of old to thank for it. My mother, the true Queen of Narnia was keeping Narnia preserved, she knew the beauty of Narnia and saw that it didn't die out. Well she is gone, and I am here to return Narnia to the way it once was! Old Narnians! Hear my call, it is time we rose again!"

Eleniel rose her wand and turned and one by one the dwarves, minotaurs, and other various creatures that were supporters of the White Witch kneeled down against their will. They started to glow white as well and everyone let out a gasp in alarm.

"We have to stop her," said Caspian.

"I'll do it," said Edmund, his face deadpan. Peter nodded to his brother and they rose their weapons.

"For the real Narnia! Take back what is ours!" shouted Eleniel and she pointed her sword at the armies, "attack!"

Action began once again, and those that were glowing started fighting those around them.

"Don't harm those under the spell!" shouted Peter. The Telmarines began attacking again and everyone focused on them and avoiding those who were under the spell.

Edmund wound his way to Eleniel who stood where she was, glowing the brightest on the field. He ran up to her, sword drawn, knowing he couldn't hurt her, she turned and blocked his attack just as he predicted.

"Oh, look who we have here. Dear Edmund, why, you're practically one of the family!" she sneered putting her weight on their swords. He did the same and stared at her straight in the eye.

"Eleniel you have to stop. You aren't your mother, remember? You loved our Narnia, you helped us, it was you!" he said.

"A foolish mistake on my part, I admit, but I can assure you that won't happen again. Now don't you want to be a good boy and fetch me your siblings, I believe they need a stern talking too. It shouldn't be too hard, you've attempted it before."

That was all Edmund could take and he attacked her once more. They got into a dual of the swords till Eleniel finished it with the wand pointing at his neck.

"Ah, there, you see what happens. You always get hurt, now I like you, you're my favourite Pevensie, so it will be such a shame to have to kill you, but I see no other way, it was bound to happen anyway, to keep you from returning here and ruining Narnia some more."

"Before I go, I'd like to point out one thing?" he said keeping his neck tight as to not have too much damaged done.

"And what, pray tell, would be that?" she asked.

"My sword," he said before he plunged it forward into her side. It broke through the leather protection and the chainmail resisted his attack but the point of the sword still found her skin and the blow winded her greatly. Edmund ignored the pain in his neck from the pointed wand and watched as Eleniel gasped for air then fell over on her back. Her head had made contact with a fallen Telmarine's armour and she fell unconscious, but she was still glowing. That's when Edmund spotted her ring and the wand. He reached down and took and wand and then he took the ring. He put the ring into a safe place for keeping and then he took a nearby rock and crushed the wand into tiny pieces, never to be used again.

Everyone, including Eleniel, stopped glowing and those Narnian's cheered as they were freed from the magically grasp. Edmund looked around before standing back up and joining the fight.

Not long after did the trees come back to life, signalling the one thing the Narnians were hoping for: Aslan. Edmund feared what Aslan was going to do to Eleniel, he had a feeling of dread, so once the Telmarines withdrew to the river, Edmund threw Eleniel on his back and followed after them with the rest of the Narnians.

"What are you doing with her?" asked Caspian and Peter as they looked at Edmund.

"Just shut up and watch," said Edmund as he looked at Lucy emerging on the other side of the bridge. She drew her dagger and all of their attention when to her, especially when Aslan came to stand beside her.

But the Telmarines were not scared and forward thy charged till they noticed a change in the water. It was if it was draining. The water that once was at the Telmarines' waist, well those that were in the water, was now at their hips. Then from around the bend in the river just upstream came a large wave a form began to take shape in it. Those who could tried to retreat but one lone leader remained on his horse in the middle of the bridge.

Everyone watched as a river god came forth and left no mercy. He flooded the banks, destroyed the bridge, and played with the lone leader before 'eating' him and he was gone. Aslan and Lucy had saved Narnia once more.

Telmarine soldiers came out of the water one by one and their weapons were collected. Aslan stood before the kings and queens and each of them kneeled.

"Rise king and queens of Narnia," he said. Susan, Peter, Edmund, and Lucy did while Caspian continued to kneel.

"All of you," said Aslan and Caspian looked up while the others looked at him.

"I do not think I am ready," he said unsure in his answer and in himself.

"It is for that, I know you are," said Aslan kindly, well as kindly as a large lion could. He had grown since the last time they saw him.

Caspian rose to his feet. And nodded to the others.

The sound of bagpipes could then be heard playing and the mouse soldiers walked by carrying Reepicheep on a stretcher. They walked into the middle of their little misshapen circle and laid Reepicheep down. Lucy rushed forward and gave him a drop of her magic potion. Slowly he came to and looked up.

"Thank you, Your Majesty," he said sitting up. Lucy smiled back. He then stood up and spotted Aslan, "Hail Aslan! It is a great honour to be in…" he lost his balance when he went into a deep bow. That's when everyone noticed something was missing. His tail. He turned around trying to find it but failed.

"I'm completely out of countenance," he said, "I must crave your indulgence for appearing in this unseemly fashion. Uh… perhaps a drop more?" he asked looking up at Lucy.

"I don't think it does that," said Lucy apologetically.

"You could have a go," tried Reepicheep.

"It becomes you well, small one," laughed Aslan.

"All the same, great king, I regret that I must withdraw, for a tail is the honour and glory of a mouse," said Reepicheep holding out his sword.

"Perhaps you think too much of your honour, friend," said Aslan.

"Well, it's not just the honour. It's also great for balance, and climbing, and grabbing things" defended Reepicheep.

"May it please, Your High Majesty, we will not bear the shame of wearing an honour denied to our chief," said the other mouse soldier and the held their tails up, poised to cut them away with their blades.

"Not for the sake of your dignity, but for the love of your people," laughed Aslan and then a tail appeared where Reepicheep's use to be. Reepicheep spun around to see it and grabbed onto it and bowed to Aslan.

"Look! Thank you, my liege, I will treasure it always. From this day forward it will serve as a great reminder of my huge humility," said Reepicheep bowing once more. Aslan laughed in response.

"Now, where is this dear little friend you've told me so much about?" asked Aslan. Everyone turned to look at Trumpkin who was gathering Telmarine swords. He saw and walked over and kneeled down to Aslan. He roared in response causing Trumpkin to jump.

"Do you see him now?" asked Lucy. Trumpkin smiled at Aslan who smiled back.

Finally there was but one more thing that Aslan needed to address and he turned to Edmund, as did everyone else.

"Edmund, I must speak with Eleniel alone," he said. Edmund held onto Eleniel tighter, then fought an inward battle before walking towards Aslan.

"She is unconscious though," he said kneeling down and laying her along the ground. Lucy then gasped at the blood that stained the front her Eleniel's white dress and quickly rushed forward, cordial in hand, but Aslan stopped her.

"No, Lucy, she will live," he said leaving it at that. Lucy looked up at Aslan sadly before stepping back. Aslan nodded to them and they walked away and over to Trumpkin. Edmund hesitated, staring down at Eleniel, before walking with the others.

Once they were a good distance away, Aslan bowed his head and touched his muzzle to Eleniel's forehead. She gasped awake and quickly closed her eyes as the bright sunlight invaded her sight. She was taking deep breaths like she had been holding her breath for a while. Her eyes go use to the sun and she opened her eyes and saw Aslan there and she looked around her.

"Where am I? What happened?" she asked confused as she tried to sit up but the winced and grabbed her side before lowering back down, "What happened to me?" She looked to Aslan for answers but he kept his face stoic.

"Eleniel, what you answer me next is of grave importance. Your answers will be the matter of life and death," he said. Eleniel realised the weight of his words and that this life and death was in reference to her. She nodded, nonetheless, and he stared at her for a while before beginning.

"What was the last thing you remember?"

"I was in the how, I had just gotten my armour and was told to wait there. I…" she paused as she subconsciously played with her finger and that's when she realized something, "my ring? Where is my ring? And my mother's wand. That's the last thing I remember. I took it upon myself to protect her wand from anyone using it. I grabbed it and everything went white…that's all I can remember…Aslan where is her wand and my ring? I believe something dangerous happened when those two were combined."

"Yes, the White Witches greatest weapon," he said sadly, "you."

"Me? What did I do? Aslan, tell me what happened?"

"For now do not worry about your mother's wand it has been destroyed, and you ring is safe. I believe I understand what happened to you."

"Then would you kindly fill me in. Aslan, I don't like admitting it, but I am scared. I know something just happened and I know I am the one that was behind it. Just tell me."

"Eleniel you are the daughter of the White Witch. Whether you like it or not, we cannot change that. I believe she had some influence on your recent actions that have put you in danger."

"Influence? What could that be? Something happened when my ring made contact with her wand. Was it like possession or something?"

"No, while you were not aware of what you were doing, it was still very much you doing it."

"What did I do?"

"In what was left of your mother's wand was some of her magic. It was meant to transfer into the being that wore your ring, since it was yours, that meant she always intended for you to get her wand and through the combination of those two pieces, she would have enough magic to mix with her own flesh and blood. You, as her daughter, became the vessel for her magic and it tapped into something dark inside of you and made you become confused. You tried to bring your mother's Narnia back, but Edmund saved those that were taken over by your magic and the only damage done was to you. Sadly all of this was still done by _you_.

Now when I said this issue was of life and death: according to Narnia law a war traitor is punishable by death or life imprisonment. Seeing as you are the Princess of Narnia I do not know what will happen to you. Peter has always been weary of you and I had already given you your chance."

"So there's nothing you can do, and knowing Peter I will probably end up being killed."

"You may have hope yet. Don't give up on justice."

With that Aslan walked out of her line of vision and Eleniel sighed. If she did have hope, it was very little at this point. She groaned and held her side as she carefully got up and started walking down the river. She stopped once she saw the Kings and Queens and they paused what they were doing and looked at her, all with different expressions. Lucy was just confused, Susan had a stern face, Caspian was fearful and glaring, Peter was just angry, but Edmund would not look at her, he kept his face down.

Peter turned to a Minotaur nearby and pointed at Eleniel. The minotaur nodded and walked over to Eleniel. He put shackles on her wrists and walked her away. She was put in a prison carriage and was locked in. She sat there and just stared at her hands before she put her head in them and sighed.

**A/n:** It has been a while, yes, but I made this extra long not really to make up for it, but because this chapter was heavy with scenes from the movie that when I read fanfictions I usually just skim through.

I will tell you all I am getting very excited for Halloween. I might write a lot of horror/ Halloween fanfictions agaon but we'll see, I might just want to finish the stories I have going first. I am working on two costumes right now, Charlotte LeBouf from Princess and the Frog, her giant pink ballgown, and Susan Pevensie her Prince Caspian final battle outfit. Both are coming along nicely, I'm also making a Giselle (from Enchanted) costume for my friend.

Well thank you for reading and reviews are most welcomed.

-Charlotte


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

"We are here today for the trial of Eleniel, Princess of Narnia and daughter of the White Witch. Please bring her in," said Peter and everyone turned their heads to the back doors of the hall that opened. Two centaurs then brought in Eleniel who was chained and dispensed her in the middle of the room with everyone staring at her.

Lucy gasped at the sight of her. Her once white hair was now dirty and ratty, she was still wearing the white dress from the battle that was now ripped at the bottom and grey and the large spot of blood on her side still remained. Her bare feet were cut up a bit and she had patches of dirt smudged on her face. She kept her head down and waited for this trial to just be over with.

"The charges are treason, attempted assassination of King Edmund, and conspiracy against the crown," continued Peter, "what do you have to say for yourself?"

Eleniel remained silent. She knew if she said anything it would just make Peter angrier at her, he was a hot head and she knew nothing she could say would save her from his wrath.

"Very well then, at this time does anyone have anything to say?" He was met with silence. Lucy looked over at Edmund whose eyes were on Eleniel but they weren't focussed. He was deep in thought. "At this time I would like to discuss the punishment with my fellow kings and queens."

Murmuring broke out into the room as Peter turned towards his siblings and Caspian. Lucy nudged Edmund and he looked at her pleading face. He couldn't stand it anymore and he quickly stood up.

"Wait," he exclaimed facing Peter, "just wait."

"What is it Edmund?" asked Peter as the room fell silent and all eyes were on her. Edmund got out of his seat and made his way down to Eleniel who would not look at him. He was the last person she wanted to look at.

"This is Eleniel, Peter, the girl that taught us everything we know about Narnia and how to rule it. She didn't have to do that, she could have taught us wrong or made it last longer than a year so she could keep ruling, but she didn't, she handed it over as soon as possible. She use to be tormented every night by her mother telling her to do things to the crown but she never did, she even gave me her ring that held all her magic. Some one who wanted to take the throne from us would not do _all_ of these things. You have to realize she was not herself that day in the battle. Yes, Aslan said she wasn't possessed, but she also wasn't herself. You know how powerful and frightening her mother can be and you should know that this isn't right," said Edmund who kneeled down and undid Eleniel's chains before standing in front of her as if to protect her from his brother. All that was swimming through Eleniel's head as Edmund protected her was what Aslan told her.

_You may have hope yet. Don't give up on justice._ In this case, she had to rely on King Edmund, _The Just_.

There was silence as Peter stared at his brother before sighing, "Edmund, we know that you have feelings for Eleniel, but you can't let them stand in the way of your duty as king. She betrayed us, imagine if you didn't stop her, what if she out powered you, where would we be then? Where would you be? And how are we to be sure that this won't happen again, your feelings can't stop this."

"The wand has been destroyed and the ring is in a safe place. It was the combination of these two things that made this happen, and now it can't happen again."

"You're letting your feeling cloud your judgment. There are other ways, traces of the White Witch are all over Narnia, she did rule for a hundred years," said Peter.

"Okay, yes Peter, I love her, but that doesn't affect the facts that this Eleniel right here would never do anything to hurt us," said Edmund. Eleniel looked up at Edmund at the first part of his statement and everything else was a blur.

He loved her? Was that what he was trying to tell her in the How? Is that really why he was standing up for her now and no one else?

"I believe Edmund," said Lucy standing up then making her way to stand next to Edmund.

"Lucy," said Peter shocked. There was a silence before Susan looked at Caspian then at Peter then standing up.

"I believe that we need to let Caspian decide. He is now the king of Narnia and it is his choice to trust Eleniel or not," she said and everyone's eyes fell on to Caspian. He thought about it for a while before standing up and looking out at everyone.

"Before any final decision is made I believe myself and the other kings and queens need to think about everything thoroughly and make sure the best decision is made regarding Eleniel's fate. As for now, she will be locked up in the tower room until we resume her trial," he stated officially. He nodded to the two centaurs and they helped Eleniel to her feet and headed off to the tower. Edmund glared at his brother as everyone began to file out and Lucy and Susan looked between them.

"Edmund!" shouted Lucy as he stormed out of the room.

Eleniel stepped into her new room as the door closed behind her and locked. There was a small window in the door but other then that she was closed off to the world.

It was a small square room with a bed to the side and desk. There was a smaller room in the corner that she noticed was a bathroom with hot water in the tub already. She was grateful for this and quickly shed her clothes and stepped into the hot water.

At least there were some kind people, she thought as she used some soap to rubbed the dirt from her body. Now if only she had a new dress, she thought right before she heard a demanding voice.

"Let me in," it said to the guards outside that stood outside her door in the hallway. The lock unlocked and the door opened before swinging shut and locking once more.

"Eleniel?" came the voice much closer before footsteps headed into the bathroom, "oh sorry," said Edmund as he turned around. Eleniel sunk further into the bath.

"It's okay," she said making sure the cloudy, soapy water covered her. The only thing that stuck out was her head and neck.

Edmund turned back around and walked over to the tub holding out a light blue dress.

"I brought this for you," he said glancing to her old discarded dress.

"Thank you," she said. He nodded and hung the dress up on a nearby hook next to a towel before kneeling down next to her. He stared her straight in the eye before she looked away, unable to bear his kind look. Edmund sighed and looked around, he noticed her hair was still dirty so he rolled his sleeves up and grabbed the shampoo bar and began to clean her hair.

Eleniel didn't protest, for it felt nice, and they both just remained silent.

"You can go ahead and rinse," he said placing the bar down. Eleniel closed her eyes and sunk under the water. She waited a bit before coming back up. She rubbed the water out of her eyes and when she opened them, Edmund was right next to her. He took her hand and stared at her, trying once more but she still tried to look away. She would have if it wasn't for Edmund grabbing her chin and keeping her facing him.

"Why do you turn away from me?" he whispered.

"Because I don't deserve your kindness nor your love. I betrayed you and your family and this country and there is nothing that can be done to change it. It was me that did it, not my mother or anyone else, me."

"How can you say that? You weren't yourself, it was your mother's magic mixing with yours."

"Then why do I feel so guilty?"

"Because that's human nature. Look Caspian is fair, and if I have anything to say about it, I will make sure you aren't locked up forever, and you most certainly won't die. Just trust me. Do you?" Eleniel couldn't help it, if there was anytime a time when she needed a hug, it was then. She reach out and wrapped her arms around Edmund's neck bringing him into a tight hug. Neither seemed to care that Edmund's tunic was now soaking wet or that Eleniel was lacking a tunic.

Edmund held onto her as well, but suddenly he pulled away as she gasped and sunk down in pain, grabbing her side.

"It's your side isn't it? Did I brush it?" he asked trying to see her injured side but she sunk back into the water. She merely nodded and he quickly got up and grabbed her towel.

"I want to take a look at it," he said. Eleniel hesitated before standing up. Edmund wrapped the towel around her and helped her step out of the tub.

"Dry off, I'll go get you some bandages and see if I can get you something warm to eat." He left, telling the guards he would be back, and Eleniel quickly dried off. She looked at her side and touched it gently before putting the clean dress on. She left the top undone and wrapped the towel around her upper body. She waited only a little bit before Edmund returned with a tray of steaming stew and some bandages.

"Here, lay down on the bed," he instructed as he placed the tray down. Eleniel did as she was told and waited. Edmund walked over and kneeled next to he bed. He lifted the towel to reveal her injury and he immediately grew angry.

"No one looked at this and now it is infected," he said as he saw the green and purple skin and the cut in the middle of it with infection along the cut. The bath had cleaned out the dirt so Edmund took the bandages and wrapped them around her injury. He tied it off before looking at her.

"Hopefully it heals well now," he said, "I'm just worried about that infection." She nodded and he stood and went to get the stew as she stood and did the rest of her dress. Once it was secure she tossed the towel to the side and sat back down on the bed. Edmund came and sat next to her and placing the tray of food in her lap.

She ate silently and Edmund noticed the cold fireplace in the room on the opposite wall. While she ate, he started the fire and made sure it was big enough warm the cold room before sitting back next to her. She finished the stew and placed the tray on the ground and they sat there in silence that was tense until Eleniel broke it.

"Edmund, is it true, what you said at the trial?" she asked.

"I said a lot of things at the trial," he said, knowing what she was talking about but wanting her to say it.

"The part about you loving me. Is that what you were trying to tell me back at the How?" she asked.

"Yes, but I kept getting rudely interrupted," he said with a laugh before his face fell serious and he turned to look at her. She looked up at him and sighed before turning to look at her hands that were folded in her lap.

"Right," she muttered. There was a silence and Edmund was waiting expectantly but when he realized she wasn't going to say anything he broke the silence.

"Well, isn't there anything you want to say?" he said trying to give her a hint.

"What is there to say? I can't very well say it back and get your hopes up when my fate lies in the hands of someone else. I couldn't say it and then have you crushed. Peter is right, your feeling might be clouding your judgment and what if this does happen again and because of your feelings I stayed; those feelings could put Narnia at risk and I can't let that happen."

"But you do love me, you just won't say it?" He said trying to figure out what she was saying and getting slightly agitated.

"No, Edmund you are a dear friend, but I do not," she paused, took a deep breath and said, "love you." Edmund let what she said sunk in before he stood up and furiously left the room. Eleniel felt tears fall down her face but just let them as she thought about what she had just done. She was still a princess of Narnia and had to do what was right by her country, so why did it feel so wrong?

"We are here today to continue the trial of Eleniel, Princess of Narnia. Please bring her in," said Peter. Two centaurs walked alongside Eleniel as she walked in and stood in the middle of the room. She was clean this time and there were no chains and she held her head up proudly as she waited for her sentence.

"King Caspian, if you would," said Peter. He took his seat as Caspian stood up and looked around the room before looking at Eleniel.

"The past week the kings and queens and I have discussed this matter thoroughly and have come to a decision of Eleniel's fate for her actions against Narnia. We have decided that her sentence shall be," he paused, "banishment."

**A/n:** So I worked diligently to finish this chapter all because for some reason this past week I got a lot of notifications saying a lot of people had added this story to their favourites. I don't know if it is Narnian appreciation week or something, but for it I decided to get a new chapter written. Thank you those that did favourite this story, in the past and during this week.

I am trying to get my stories out as soon as possible but I am working on three other stories and Susan Pevensie and Charlotte LaBouf costumes and my friend just asked me to make her a Mrs Lovette costume so posting might be delayed.

Thank you for reading and reviews are most welcomed.

-Charlotte


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

Those words haunted Eleniel as she wandered hopelessly through all sorts of terrain.

_For charges of treason, attempted assassination of King Edmund, and conspiracy against the crown, Eleniel, Princess of Narnia, you are hereby banished. This sentence takes place immediately._

For a month she didn't know where she was going to go. Camping out in woods and along beaches; just making due with what she had around her. The blue dress she wore became tattered as well and she bathed in rivers and streams when she came to them. Her lifestyle that had once been of royalty had now become primitive.

Along the way she had acquired a cloak someone had dropped in the forest and that became her safety net against weather and dark creatures of the night. She felt lost and wanted something to be familiar and something she knew. She knew the cold and ice and the snow so she turned her direction north, using the sky to guide her way.

Soon she passed out of the Narnian territory and into the Wild Lands of the North where giants roamed. She walked along the coast, finding the ocean calmed her a great deal, and came upon a small town of men. It seemed the giants didn't bother them, as long as they did not bother the giants.

She managed to find an area just outside of town and with the help of some of the people, began a living there. She made a small cottage for herself and started a town library. She collected books of all sorts and would allow the other towns people to borrow her books and every other day she would read stories to the children.

At night she worked on a boat. Having found a book on sea exploration and realizing that no one knew what was beyond the Lone Islands she wanted to know. Long has the passed the days in which she wished toe rule a better Narnia, she now returned to her childhood past time of seeking knowledge.

For a year she lived in this village before her boat was completed. She said farewell to the village and took her boat out to sea. For a week she was out to see, having stopped in some of the Lone Islands when she noticed something was off. There was an eerie feeling over the islands and beyond.

Before heading straight out she came to a final island and noticed it was quite plentiful in plants, albeit strange shaped ones. She made her way on land and noticed it was quite cold there. She immediately fell in love with the island and slowly made her way through the trees and bushes until she came to a clearing. She searched the area for any inhabitants or food when she ran right into something; something invisible.

She knocked on it and it revealed it was wood and soon a crack appeared made of light right in thin air. Whatever this invisible thing was, it was opening. She stood there looking at a grand foyer and deduced that she had ran into the doors of this house.

"Hello?" she called out.

"Come in," came her response. She hesitantly walked in and the doors promptly shut behind her. She faced forward and began walking down the long dark hallway that lay before her.

"The island looks uninhabited," said Edmund as they scanned the shores.

"We'll stay on shore for the night and scout the island in the morning," said Caspian. A long boat was dropped and the crew, except for a few who stayed behind to watch over the Dawn Treader, made their way to shore.

Little did any of them know the invisible inhabitants who lived there. But there was one, and only one who was visible, someone they had not seen for three years. She was hidden away behind the hidden walls of a great mansion protected by her teacher.

While they slept, no one noticed the thumping that came towards them, nor when Lucy was forcefully taken and given a task. A simple task to read. Read a spell to make the unseen, seen.

Finding the whole thing rather silly, yet still hesitant, Lucy made her way into the mansion, unsure about what she would find in there. She came to library simple enough and gazed at the books around her, vaguely remembering the one that use to be in Cair Paravel where she would always see her brother and Eleniel sitting in their chairs.

Shaking the memory from her head she walked up to the book she was searching for that resided in the middle of the room. Figuring out how to open it she tested a few spells: one to create snow and one to make her appear beautiful, before finding the desired spell.

"A spell to make the unseen, seen. Like the 'p' in psychology and the 'h' in psychiatry. Invisible ink and the truth in theology, the spell is complete. Now all is visible" she recited. There was a moment when she wondered if it worked before things started to appear and one such thing was a person over by a table. He was an elderly gentleman with an intricate coat on that swept the floor. He turned and looked at her and she stared back.

"Well, finally it happened," he said placing the book he was holding down and extending an arm, "come."

"Sorry, but who are you?" asked Lucy as she walked over to her and they began down the hallway.

"The magician, Coriakin, this is my island," he explained as they walked.

"Why were you invisible then?" she asked confused.

"The spell made me invisible as well," he said as they came outside. He walked straight up to where the rest of the party was along with the monopods.

"Your majesties," he said bowing to Edmund and Caspian.

"Caspian and Edmund, this is Coriakin, it's his island," explained Lucy.

"That's what he thinks," spoke the chief monopod. "You've wronged us, magician!" The others agreed, for that is what they always do.

"I have not wronged you," said Coriakin stepping forward, "I made you invisible for your own protection." He continued to walk forward and they began to hop backwards, away from him.

"Protection? Oppressor!" said the chief as the others continued to agree with him.

"I have not oppressed you."

"But you could have! If you wanted to!"

"Be gone," said Coriakin flinging something from inside his pocket at them. They all then quickly hopped away.

"What was that?" asked Lucy as the monopods continued to hop away in fear.

"Lint, but don't tell them that," he replied as they began to head back to the house.

"What were those things," asked a curious boy who was merely along for the adventure with the unfortunate name of Eustace Scrubb.

"Dufflepuds," replied Coriakin as he continued on with Lucy right behind him.

"Right, of course, silly me," said Eustace before catching up with his cousins.

They made it back into the house and were headed back towards the library to talk of many things. For they all had questions and wanted answers. Lucy began.

"What did you mean that you made them invisible for their own good?" she asked as they quickly made their way down the dark hallway.

"It seemed the easiest way to protect them, from the evil," said Coriakin. Lucy looked at him.

"You mean the mist?" asked Edmund. Coriakin stopped to allow his guests in first.

"I mean what lies behind the mist," he said as the others filed into the library. They stepped in and were taken aback by all the moving books and lights. There were many levels to the library and luckily none of them caught the shadow moving on the second level.

Coriakin went off to the side and pulled out a rather large scroll. He unrolled it and it gently fell to ground and showed an enchanted map of the world.

"It's quite beautiful," remarked Eustace causing the others look at him in disbelief. He hadn't liked anything in this world, let alone comment on something from it being beautiful, "I mean for a make believe map of a make believe world." He, of course, had to defend himself.

"Here is the source of your troubles," he said and the map moved to show an island covered in mist and fog, "a place where evil lurks. It can take any form, it can make your darkest dreams come true. It seeks to corrupt all goodness and steal the light from this world."

"How do we stop it?" asked Lucy.

"You must break its spell. That sword you carry," he said pointing to Edmund's sword, well it wasn't really his, he was merely holding onto it for safe keeping, "there are six others."

"Have you seen them?" asked Edmund with hope.

"Yes."

"The six lords. They passed through here?" asked Caspian.

"Indeed," Coriakin said while walking across the map and to Caspian.

"Where were they headed?" he asked.

"Where I sent them," said Coriakin as he moved back to the head of the map as it changed location once more. It revealed an island with a blue star shining down on it, "to break the spell you must follow the blue star to Ramandu's Island. There the seven swords must be laid at Aslan's table. Only then can their true magical power be released. But beware, you are all about to be tested."

"Tested?" asked Lucy and Coriakin walked towards her.

"Until you lay down the seven swords, evil has the upper hand," he said and turned to look at the others, "it will do everything in its power to tempt you." He looked seriously at Lucy, "be strong." He turned towards Caspian, "don't fall to temptation. To defeat the darkness out there, you must the defeat the darkness inside yourself."

They fell into a silence and Coriakin snapped his fingers and the map rolled back up and he placed he away before turning to them.

"There is one more thing that you will need to aide you on this quest. To face this dark magic you will need some magic on your side as well. To this I give you my apprentice," he said and turned to face the ladder that led to the upper levels of the library. Slowly a shadow descended it.

"We cannot afford another mouth to feed, your majesty," said Captain Drinian as the figure continued down.

"You will not need to worry about me," said the figure who was now on ground level. They stepped out of the shadows and they all gasped except Eustace.

"What?" he asked confused.

"Eleniel?" asked Lucy shocked.

"I am capable of finding my own food when even on board a ship in the middle of the sea," she said. She looked different. She had deep bags under her eyes and her long white hair was pulled into a long braid with streaks of black going through it. She was wearing shorts with leggings and knee high boots, a top with short sleeves and arm guards and weapons were strapped to her.

"How can you be his apprentice when you don't have your ring with your magic in it?" asked Edmund who unconsciously reached up and grabbed the ring that still hung around his neck.

"She's been for the past two years training diligently as my apprentice. But I believe it came to a point where the apprentice surpassed the master once she found her own magic trapped within her." Said Coriakin moving to stand next to her and placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Apparently I did have magic within me all along, my mother hid it away when I was just a baby, but no longer," she said, no emotion in her voice.

"If she can help then must have her come. We need all the help we can get," said Lucy turning to look at the others. Caspian was hesitant and Edmund remained silent.

"Wait, how do you know her?" asked Eustace still very confused.

"She is the princess of Narnia," said Edmund not taking his eyes away from her.

"Ex-princess," corrected Eleniel as she stared right on back at Edmund.

"No, still princess. You weren't revoked of your title when you were banished. Ed saw to that," said Caspian. Eleniel glanced at Caspian before turning her gaze right back to Edmund.

"Banished? We are letting someone who was banished onto our ship? Why was she banished?" asked Eustace.

"For charges of treason, attempted assassination of King Edmund, and conspiracy against the crown, Eleniel, Princess of Narnia, you are hereby banished. This sentence takes place immediately," she recited perfectly for these words still haunted her in her darkest of dreams. At this Edmund looked away, hurt.

"Do we wish for her to come along then?" asked Drinian.

"Make your choice soon for I fear Narnia is in present danger," said Coriakin.

"We could trust her once, we'll be weary but she will come with us," said Caspian finally "you will be watched at all times, and if anything should be suspicious you will be placed in the brig, understood?" Eleniel nodded. They then turned and left the library. Eleniel nodded to Coriakin before following out after them.

**A/n:** I will now cover Dawn Treader and then it will soon be over. I won't be going into Last Battle so this is it.

Thank you for reading and reviews and comments are welcomed.

_Charlotte


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

The ship rocked back a forth as it climbed and fell over the deep swells of the troubled sea. They had been stuck in this storm for quite some time now and everyone was exhausted. Rations were running low and they were far past the point of no return. Edmund, Caspian, and Drinian were in the captain's stateroom discussing their course and the storm while the crew was outside bearing the freezing rain that pelted on them. Eleniel herself stood at the helm using her magic to keep the ship on course.

As instructed she always had someone looking after her. Currently it was Reepicheep who the rain didn't seem to bother. At night she had a small pelt on the floor of the room with Lucy and young Gael both in the bed. So far many people had taken turns watching her every move except Edmund who avoided her like the plague.

Captain Drinian emerged from his stateroom and saw Eleniel still at the helm and made his way over to her.

"Have you gone to sleep this entire voyage?" he asked, well more like shouted over the storm's harsh winds. She kept her eyes forward and shook her head 'no'. "I am relieving you of your duties. Get dried off and get a proper night's rest before returning."

"Captain, if you please, the only thing keeping this ship somewhat on course is me and my magic. These winds are blowing a strong South by Southwest, we are specifically heading East. I know we are running low on provisions and who knows what we will find once we are out of this storm. The best hope we have right now is reaching Ramandu's Island as soon as possible," she said.

"That wasn't a request, it was an order. I'm sure I can control my ship well enough," he said sternly.

"Aye, Captain," Eleniel then looked at him before grabbing his hand and placing it on the helm. "Hold tight," she said before letting go. The captain grunted as the wheel wished to do a sharp turn but he quickly got his footing and grabbed on with his other hand. He watched as Eleniel walked over to the cabin doors and made her way inside. She walked down the hallway, noticing the squishing sounds that her soaked boots made before entering her room. Lucy was sitting on her bed reading a book when she looked up at Eleniel who entered.

"Oh, you are positively soaked!" she exclaimed jumping up and walking over to her.

"I'm fine," said Eleniel who brushed some wet hair aside.

"I'll go and see if there is an extra change of clothes or some towels at least," said Lucy before rushing from the room.

"Silly girl," muttered Eleniel. She undid the tie holding her braid together and held her arms out, palms facing flat to the floor. Slowly she exhaled and brought her hands down. Her hair rustled a bit and slowly her clothes did too as a warmed wind picked up around her and slowly began to dry her following the progression of her hands. Soon she was completely dry.

"Edmund!" shouted Lucy coming down the hallway towards him holding some clothes and towel she had found, "can you bring these to Eleniel. I know she isn't allowed to be alone but I left her for only a few minutes." She shoved them into his arms.

"Why can't you give them to her?" he asked.

"I need to find Gael. Her father goes on duty soon and I don't want her getting lost or caught out in the storm," she said. "Thanks," she said turning on the spot and heading off. Edmund groaned and walked over to the door of the room that Eleniel was in. He stood there staring at it for a long time before reaching up.

Eleneil turned and looked at the door as it opened and was shocked to see Edmund come it, not that she showed it on her face though.

"Oh, er," said Edmund awkwardly holding some clothes and a towel on top, "Lucy gave me these to give to you."

"Thanks," she said, "I don't need them."

"Right," he said and for lack of nothing else to do with them he placed them on a table to the side.

"Where is she? Lucy," asked Eleniel as she sat down on her pelt and pulled her boots off.

"Went to find Gael," he said awkwardly looking around at anything but her.

"Okay," she said before she began to use her fingers to brush her hair. She paused and looked up at Edmund, "you don't have to stay."

"Technically I do, rules are that someone has to watch you at all times," he said. Truth be it he really wanted to run from the room but a bigger part of him wanted to stay for some reason. That other part seemed to have control of his mouth, too, since it just gave him an excuse.

"Right," she said as she began to braid her hair. They were in an uncomfortable silence as she finished braiding her hair and she began to take her weapons off. Edmund watched her now before noticing where she was sitting.

"Do you sleep there?" he asked. She said nothing. "I'm sure we could find you a more comfortable place to sleep," he said feeling sore by looking at her sleeping arrangements.

"No, this where I will stay," she said as she began to clean her blade. Edmund dared to step closer to see the blade.

"That isn't a Narnian blade," he said noticing small detail work on the blade and hilt. Narnian swords didn't have as much detail work as this blade does.

"No, it isn't. From the Wild Lands of the North," she said before looking at him.

"Might I see it?" he asked hopeful. She handed it to him and he swung it a bit before looking at it more closely. "You travelled to the North?"

"Lived there for a year," she said. He handed the blade back to her and she sheathed it.

"That's right, it's been three years here," he said nodding and realising that she was on her own for three years.

"Here? You went back to your own time?" throughout this entire conversation she had managed to keep her voice emotionless.

"Yes, shortly after…Caspian became king," he did not want to bring up her trial.

"Of course," she said.

They fell into an awkward silence and were happy when Lucy and Gael came into the room.

"Eleniel you're dry?" Lucy asked confused.

"Magic," answered Eleniel.

"Right," she nodded, "forgot."

"Well I finished watching over Eleniel, Lucy I assume you can take over. Night ladies," he said quickly leaving the room, his other side finally getting to take over. Lucy looked out after her brother before closing the door. Gael jumped onto the bed and Lucy pulled out her night gown to change.

"So what did you talk about?" asked Lucy smiling at Eleniel. Eleniel rested her sword next to her quiver and bow before laying down.

"Swords," she responded before closing her eyes. Lucy stared at her for a while just wondering why she was so cold, she missed the old Eleniel and was going to try and bring her back.

Lucy changed and quickly climbed into bed and read a bit before blowing the lantern out.

The room was dark, for Lucy had just blown the light out, and Eleniel heard the two girl's deep slumber so she got up off her pelt and stretched before walking over to the porthole they had. She glanced out at the raging sea and sat there looking out till she heard someone moving by the bed. She quickly made her way back to her pelt and laid down. She saw through her peripherals, Lucy get up and glance around to see if anyone was awake. She then pulled out a folded piece of parchment paper that Eleniel recognized to a page from Coriakin's Book of Enchantments that she had spent two years studying. She would recognize it anywhere, and the fact that had seen Lucy tear the beauty spell out of the book.

Her body not being able to stay awake any longer, Eleniel felt her eyes close and soon she was enveloped with darkness. That's when they began. She began to toss and turn, sweat covered her forehead and made stray strands of hair collect on her moist neck.

"You are the true ruler of Narnia. Stand up for your rightful spot in history!"

"No!" shouted Eleniel sitting up and pulling the dagger out from under her pillow. Seeing that no one was there and getting slightly depressed that she couldn't stab the person that kept haunting her, she placed the dagger down and ran a hand down her face. She had fallen asleep. She shook her head to clear it of remnants of her nightmare before pulling her boots on and a cloak and making her way out of the room.

She knew she had to have someone watch her at all times but she couldn't care less. She went into the Captain's stateroom and took a seat in a chair and looked over the map. There was slight breeze coming in and she brought her cloak closer to her and looked over the map they had. It didn't have any other islands other than Narrowhaven on it. She sighed and then got up and sat on the bench by the window and watched the storm.

She had just seen a flash of lightening when she heard the door open behind her and she turned and saw Edmund standing there holding a metal contraption that had light coming out of it.

"Eleniel?" he asked shocked. She merely nodded but stared confused at what was in his hand, "oh this is my torch, left it here from last time, it's from my world."

"Right," she said and turned her attention to the window.

"You shouldn't be in here. If anyone saw you," he said closing the door behind him.

"Are you going to tell on me, Edmund?" she asked just as cold as ever and still staring out the window.

"What? No," he said turning his torch off and placing it on the table. He then walked over to her and sat down next to her. He had to talk to her despite his own desire to run away as soon as he saw her in the room, he needed to find out what happened to her.

"Good," she said.

"Eleniel….what happened to you?" he asked staring at her as she stared at the storm. Despite how much she had changed she was still beautiful to him.

"I was banished. I lost everything," she said still as emotionless as ever but her voice had dropped to a whisper.

"I am sorry for what happened," he said gently, still looking at her.

"There was nothing you could do. You are king and must protect your people from possible dangers," she said.

"I did try to have you go free with just a warning. I tried everything I could," he said.

"No you didn't. Do you not remember what happened between us after my trial?"

"Of course I do," he said looking down now and at her hand that rested on the bench.

"Then you would know that you didn't fight for my freedom or for me to just go off with a warning. You were angry at me, it all, only, makes sense."

"I wasn't angry, I was disappointed."

"Whatever the emotion it still made you not fight for me.'

"You have to understand, Eleniel, I spent so much time thinking over how I was going to tell you, when I finally have the nerve to tell you and no one interrupted me I expect mutual feelings. I didn't expect you to outright turn me down. It …crushed me. After that, every time I thought of your name my heart just broke all over again. I really loved you."

"And I love you," she shouted finally turning to look at him with an angry expression, "you were just too blind to see it."

"Love?"

"Yes, love. I had to live everyday, for the past three years, loving you. I never stopped loving you, and it crushed me even more knowing that you had once loved me and you never knew how I really felt." She turned her gaze to her hands.

Edmund remained silent, still watching her. He didn't know what to say. All this time he had truly thought she hated him or something and to find out that she returned his feelings made him want to say a hundred different things all at once. He did the only thing he could think off and he leaned towards her and grasped her chin with his fingers and turned her face to him. He closed his eyes and hoped for the best as he leaned in and kissed her.

**A/n:** Well I bet a few of you have been waiting for this to happen for a while so there it is. If you can't tell, I am really trying to get as many stories done as fast as possible, but not too fast. I want to move onto other planned stories and what not.

Thank you for reading and reviews/comments are welcomed.

-Charlotte


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

Eleniel quickly pulled away and turned her head to look at the wall. She had her eyes clamped shut and Edmund just stared at her shocked.

"No," she said weakly.

"I don't understand. You love me, I love you. Isn't this what comes next? What's wrong? You can tell me, Eleniel," he said grabbing her hand and taking it between his.

"No," she said again. Edmund remained silent, trying to think of what to say.

"Remember…remember when we were at Cair Paravel and we would stay up late into the night in the library in our chairs, talking about everything and anything that bothered us? Can't we do that again?" She remained silent but turned her head to look out the window.

"Here, I'll…I'll go first. You know that other boy that is with us, Eustace Scrubb? He's my cousin and Lucy and I have been living with him and his parents, our aunt an uncle, while our parents are touring America with Susan and Peter is studying to get into a university. Eustace is the most annoying boy ever and is quite rude. I had been dying to come back to Narnia to escape him but he ended up tagging along."

"Did you ever think of throwing him overboard?" she whispered, still not looking at him. Edmund smiled and chuckled.

"Actually I did, well really Reepicheep brought it up first I merely agreed with it but Lucy wouldn't allow it." Eleniel gave the smallest of smiles and it didn't escape Edmund's eye for he continued to stare at here.

"See, there you go, now we are getting somewhere. Do you wish to tell me what is bothering you. How about we start with why you are sitting here in the middle of the night and not sleeping," he said trying to help her as much he could.

"Why did we use to stay up very late sitting in the library at Cair Paravel?" she asked back after a short silence.

"Well because we both had nightmares about the White Wi…er… your mum," he said becoming confused.

"Exactly," she said. Edmund then figured it out she had been having nightmares of her mother all this time.

"How long?" he asked.

"Since I was banished."

"This is quite a coincidence, I had a nightmare about…your mother as well," he said. He wasn't quite comfortable admitting that the White Witch was her mother.

"You did?" she asked looking up at him. That's when he took note just how tired she actually looked.

"Yes, I think it is part of what Coriakin said about the mist playing evil tricks on us and what not."

"Well I've been having them for three years."

"Do you…want to talk about them?"

She paused not knowing if she did want to talk about it or not. No one had ever asked her that, Coriakin knew something was wrong but believed if she was ready to talk about it she would come to him to talk. But then there was also Edmund who had always had a comforting effect on her. She looked him over, who was patiently waiting, before sighing and turning her body to be facing him.

She waited a while before looking at her hands that were in her lap and said, "the message is always the same. To take back what should be rightfully mine. For me to rule Narnia and takeout whoever is in my way. The person telling me to do this changes though. Sometimes it's my mum and sometimes it is myself. I…I don't want anything to happen ever again so the best way for me to prevent that is to make it not possible for me to see these nightmares, and that is by not falling asleep."

"But it won't happen again. What caused you to…you know, was the combination of your magic in your ring and her magic in her wand. Her wand is gone and her ring is safe," said Edmund, he was really trying to get her to sleep.

"Actually the magic in my ring wasn't mine. My mother thought I was born without magic, which made her upset, so she stored some of her magic in that ring, which came from her wand. That's why…that…happened when they combined."

"Oh, but you said you found your own magic? How?"

"With the help of Coriakin and his library. Did you know that some stars fall from the sky?"

"No. I mean, I guess anything is possible."

"Well they do, and Coriakin is one of them. He has records of all fallen stars and my father was one. Turns out my mother had been dying for an heir and was searching for the right being. She found no one good till one day she saw a star fall and used her magic to find him. Sadly, she still killed him after she used him."

"So you're part star and part…sorceress?" he asked letting it soak in.

"Apparently." They fell into a silent as Edmund continued to think about what she just said while she was thinking of something else entirely.

"Edmund?" she said breaking the silence.

"Hmm?" he responded.

"Where is my ring?" Edmund paused before moving. Eleniel turned to look at him and saw him pull out a chain from under his nightshirt. Her eyes went wide as she saw her ring on the end of the chain.

"Somewhere safe," he said looking at her. She looked at him then down at it. She reached up and paused when Edmund pulled back a bit. He stopped and she looked at him once more before reaching up and removing the chain from his neck. She held the ring in her hand and looked at it before glancing up at Edmund and closing her hand around the ring.

"I know what I need to do," she said. He nodded, understanding.

A small fire was going in the fireplace. Why the ship had a fireplace, they don't know, but there was a small one and they had started a small fire. It only needed to be small for what they were trying to do.

Eleniel removed the chain from the ring and looked at Edmund who nodded. She kneeled down and reached into the fire and opened her hand. Both watched as the ring fell into the fire and the fire sparked. The ring began to heat up and glow. It began to liquefy and open up and small sphere of white light floated up and burst with a small shriek.

The ring was long gone and Eleniel still kneeled there staring at the fire. Edmund had watched the fire as well before looking at Eleniel. He kneeled next to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. She took a moment before turning to look at him.

"Well, that's that," she said and brushed her hands before getting up and extinguishing the fire. Edmund put the chain back around his neck and watched as the fire slowly died out.

"That leaves one order of business," she said turning to face him.

"What?" he asked wondering why she was looking at him like he was her prey.

"Remember way back before I left for my mother's palace and before I was frozen I made a promise to you," she said. He tried to think about that promise but couldn't remember.

"Er, no, sorry," he said.

"You had said you liked me then, more then a friends, I returned the feelings but said I couldn't pursue the relationship any further till I severed my ties with my mother." Edmund vaguely remembered but perked up having a feeling about where this was about to lead.

"Go on," he said trying to hide a smile.

"I have severed those ties," she said taking a step closer, "and I am a princess who keeps her promises." She closed the space between then and grabbed the front of his night shirt and pulled him into a kiss. He stumbled a bit but happily wrapped his arms around her and happily kissed back.

"But earlier you said…" he said after they pulled away.

"I know, but earlier I did not know you had the ring. Earlier I had not severed my ties with my mother and was still in fear of her."

"And now?"

"Now, I have destroyed that last thing that remains of her besides myself and I have long forgotten her part within me. I look to the future and through my banishment I embraced my father's side and will refer that only that from now on." Edmund gave a big smile before leaning down and kissing her once more.

"You don't know how long I've wanted to do this," she said wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him closer.

"Say it," he said before giving her a short kiss.

"Say what?" she asked kissing the corner of his mouth.

"Just say it." He said. She reached up and placed her hands on his cheeks and stared into his eyes.

"I love you," she said. He placed a hand atop one of hers and gave a heartfelt smile.

"You don't know how long I've wanted to hear that," he said.

"I said it earlier," she said.

"Without you shouting it at me," he said. She smiled and nodded. He lowered their hands and just stared at her before she moved and hugged him tightly. He rested her head on hers and held her just as tightly.

"Right," she said pulling away but not letting go of his hand, "tell me about this cousin of yours." Edmund groaned as they moved back to where they were sitting and talked into the wee hours of the morning.

._

**A/n:** Next chapter will be Goldwater Island. I found a really good picture of this island of the three royalties by the pool, Lucy is sitting on a rock, Caspian is looking at the lord in the water, and Edmund is hanging from the rope they used to get in, and in the background through a small opening you see Eustace as a dragon. It is a really good picture if you can find it.

Anyway, new chapters out soon. I don't know how soon but I hopefully will finish this story soon.

Thank you for reading and reviews are most welcomed.

_Charlotte


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

The storm had dissipated and everyone was on deck looking at the island that was slowly approaching.

"The storm blew us off course. If you had left me at the helm and let me use my magic we wouldn't be this off course," said Eleniel looking at Drinian.

"Lower the long boats, we'll scout the island in search of food," said Caspian before Drinian could respond. The crew scurried to lower the long boats and they loaded in along with a few empty crates to gather their desperately needed food.

"I doubt the lords stopped here, sire, there's no signs of anything living," said Reepicheep from atop his long boat.

"Right. Well, once we get ashore, take your men and search for food and water," ordered Caspian, "the four of us will look for clues." Eleniel looked around at the seven of them on the boat. Who were the three not included.

"Hang on, don't you mean the five of us?" asked Eustace assuming he was the one left out. They all looked back at him like he was crazy, "come on, please don't send me back to the rat."

"I heard that," said Reepicheep from the other boat.

"Big ears," mumbled Eustace.

"I heard that too," responded Reepicheep. Everyone laughed at Eustace except for Eleniel, who did not care much for the quarrel.

Soon they landed on the island and everyone got off and separated to go do what they were ordered to do. The crew went off in search of food and water while Eustace just walked off on his own (unnoticed) and Caspian, Lucy, and Edmund started to look for any signs that at least one lord stopped there. Eleniel walked over to the water's edge when Edmund noticed she wasn't coming he walked over to her, Caspian and Lucy waiting for him and giving each other a brief smile at the two.

"You aren't coming with us?" he asked.

"I need to get my own food. As a deal to allow me on board I must supply my own food, now is as good a time as any for me," she said.

"You really don't have to follow that," he said laughing a bit.

"No, as much as I do not agree with him, I respect your captain so I will do as he wishes. Plus there isn't any more food for the starting crew, let alone additions. I'll be fine. You go off and look for your lords," she said softening up toward the end.

"Right, okay," he said. He paused and just looked at her before walking back up to join Lucy and Caspian and they continued on walking.

"So…" said Lucy after a short distance.

"What?" asked Edmund glancing at his sister.

"Well, you two seem closer. Anything happen?" she asked.

"Isn't there more pressing things at hand then our relationship?" he asked.

"So you admit it then, you're in a relationship," said Caspian smiling and Lucy laughing a little bit.

"I didn't say that," he said.

"Just tell us Edmund, we'll find out eventually why not just tell us now," said Lucy.

"Fine, we're together, happy?" he asked, he tried to show he was annoyed but he couldn't help but smile thinking it. The other two had identical large smiles.

"Yes we are," said Caspian.

"Now let's get back to the job at hand," said Edmund.

"Yes, sir," said Caspian and he shared a laugh with Lucy before continuing on in their search which lead them to a hole in the ground and a rope leading down into it.

Eleniel had removed her boots and was standing in the ocean up to her knees. She had spotted a few fish in the water so she was using her magic to try and capture some fish. She had gotten about two fish, there still wasn't a lot of life near this island, when Edmund, Caspian, and Lucy returned, a new sword in hand.

"Did you find one?" she asked not looking at them because she had her eyes one a fish swimming past her.

"Yes, but he had been turned to gold. We have his sword though," said Edmund walking over to her.

"Oh, I'm sorry Caspian," she said but when she heard no response she turned and saw he had continued on.

"Don't worry about him," said Edmund. She looked at Lucy who sadly shook her head and walked over to the crew as well. "So how is the fishing going?"

"All right, I'll eat but I don't know if you will," she said going back to her fish. She was about to capture it when she heard Lucy start shouting.

"Eustace?" Lucy yelled, "Eustace!"

"I believe he's out, not helping us load the boats," said Reepicheep. Lucy tried calling again but he did not respond so Lucy turned to her older brother for help.

"Edmund, I have a bad feeling," she said.

"I'll go find him," said Edmund walking away from the water and back towards moutain on the island.

"I'll come with you," said Caspian. You could feel the tension between them but no one said anything as the two walked off. The crew finished loading the long boats and were prepared to head back to the Dawn Treader.

"Eleniel, coming with us?" asked Lucy getting onto a boat.

"I'll wait, I want to catch at least one more fish," she said. Lucy nodded before getting into the boat and it pushed off from the island and off to the ship.

Eleniel spotted her fish once more in the water and focused in on it. The fish swam towards her and she used her magic to grab it. She was about to add it to the other fish in her pile when a loud roar came from the island behind her and she turned just in time to see a large stream of fire followed by a dragon flying out, over Eleniel, and straight for the Dawn Treader.

Her fish dropped back into the water and quickly swam away as Eleniel was looking at the ship as the dragon landed on the mast. Eleniel muttered a few spells to protect the ship from too much damage but they weren't very strong because she was too far away.

She was about to rush out to the ship to try and help it when the dragon flew off of the ship and back towards the island and towards her. She turned and grabbed her boots when she saw Caspian and Edmund had returned.

"Duck!" shouted Eleniel and Caspian turned in time to see the dragon headed towards them and ducked but Edmund didn't and was scooped by the dragon.

"Edmund!" shouted Eleniel trying to grab him. She used her magic to try and bring the dragon down but she missed before it flew off towards the ship then back around to the other side of the island.

"We have to follow them," said Caspian. Eleniel nodded and they started off to the backside of the island. They had just started walking when the dragon flew back around and landed on the ground, gently releasing Edmund. Eleniel rushed over and Helped Edmund up and looked him over before glancing at him questioningly and then at the dragon.

"I'm fine," he said.

"Why?" asked Caspian.

"Because the dragon is his cousin," said Eleniel after staring at the dragon and piecing ti all together.

"Yes," said Edmund.

Soon a small party from the Dawn Treader arrived and everyone was clued in as to what had happened to Eustace.

"He must have been tempted by the treasure," said Edmund, as everyone was still sceptical around the dragon.

"Anyone knows a dragons' treasure is enchanted," said Caspian, to which Eustace the dragon gave him a look, "well anyone from here."

Lucy then walked up to Eustace, slowly, and removed the piece of dragon gold around his arm. She then handed it to Eleniel who removed the enchantment on the gold and placed it on the ground.

"Is there anyway to change him back?" asked Edmund looking at Caspian then Eleniel. She shook her head 'no'.

"Not that I know of," said Caspian.

"Aunt Alberta will not be pleased," said Edmund looking at Eustace once more.

"Sorry about the hand, old boy. I can be a little overzealous at times," said Reepicheep, sheepishly.

"The boats are ready, sire," said Tavros who had gotten the boats ready with another crew member.

"We can't leave him alone," said Lucy realizing that they had to return to the baots.

"Well he can't come on board, your Majesty," said Drinian.

"Drinian," said Caspian stepping in, "you and the others take one boat back. The rest of us will stay here till morning and work out what to do."

"But you've no provisions, and no means of staying warm," said the newest crew member. That's when Eustace got an idea and saw a piece of driftwood before him and blew some fire onto it, igniting it.

"You were saying?" commented Reepicheep as the other chuckled.

It was settled then that they would stay on the island that night with Eustace and in the morning they would discuss their options in regards to their dragon of a problem.

The captain, Tavros, and two other crew members returned to the ship and everyone else got ready for the night.

"I'll supply everyone with dinner for tonight," said Eleniel getting up and walking over to the water.

"Why don't you help her, Edmund," said Caspian with a smirk. Edmund glanced at him before getting up and going over to Eleniel. The others smiled at him and then got to work setting up their makeshift camp.

"I have come to help," said Edmund standing next to Eleniel as she looked in the water for fish.

"Good, start looking for fish," she said. Edmund took off his boots and rolled his pant legs up before joining her in the water. Eleniel was too tired to playaround with the fish, so as soon as she saw one she grabbed it and tossed it behind her, killing it before it hit the ground with her magic. Edmund was very good at spotting the fish and working together, they soon had enough fish for everyone and started preparing it. Placing it over the fire and joining the others around the fire.

Things were pretty silent amongst them as they ate and then quickly went to sleep. This voyage was taking a lot out of all of them. Eleniel tried to stay up as much as she could, but she didn't get much sleep the night before so she was fast asleep soon enough.

"You two are good together, you know," said Caspian as he stayed up talking with Edmund.

"Yeah," said Edmund but not whole heartily.

"What?" asked Caspian, "did something happen between you two today?"

"No, it's just, I can't help but think about what will happen when we go back and she stays here. I can't exactly take her with me. I can't take anything out of Narnia remember," said Edmund looking at Caspian who sighed and shifted on his rock.

"Maybe you two aren't to be together forever, but I do know you two were meant to be together while you are here. We don't know how long that will be but I do know that she will always be yours."

"How do you know?"

"Trust me, I just know," said Caspian, "now get some sleep, we have an interesting day ahead of us."

Edmund nodded before getting up and moving closer to the fire. He glanced at Eleniel sleeping on the ground and smiled at her before laying down next to her and quickly falling asleep.

.-

**A/n:** Sorry it's been a big delay between updates. I had to use dialogue from the movie and I usually delay in updating chapters when I have to do that. I see the end of this story on the horizon so I will try to finish this off soon.

Just so you know I am working a lot right now so updates will be delayed for that reason as well.

Thank you for reading and reviews are most welcomed.

-Charlotte


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

"The blue star! Everybody! Everybody wake up! It's the blue star!" shouted Lucy. Everyone sat up, expecting danger, but were pleased by the sight of the blue star shining in the sky.

This restored the energy in everyone and soon they were loaded onto the long boats and back on the Dawn Treader. The ship was full sail and headed straight for the blue star with Eustace flying alongside them. They were going at full speed all morning long till mid-day hit and the wind slowly died down to nothing, and it didn't go unnoticed.

"The wind has left us," said Drinian as he now had the crew rowing the ship like Vikings, down below.

"So how do we get to Ramandu's Island now then?" asked Edmund

"My guess is something doesn't want us to get there," said Drinian before walking up to the helm.

"Does he mean magic?" asked Edmund looking at Caspian.

"It's possible," said Caspian. Edmund then looked at Eleniel as she walked out on deck.

"Eleniel can you use your magic to help us get to Ramandu's island fast enough?" asked Edmund.

"Sorry, I've already tried everything I could think of, but it isn't working," she said, "and even if it did, it wouldn't be strong enough to get us there any faster than rowing. This is a big ship." Edmund nodded in understanding before they all walked up the steps to the helm to see if Drinian had any further ideas.

They had made it to the top when the ship lurched forward and they all lost their balance. They quickly stood back up, fearing the worst, and tried to see what happened.

"What did we hit?" asked Drinian as Caspian helped him up. Eleniel was already up and glancing over the side of the ship.

"Eustace, that's brilliant!" shouted Edmund noticing Eustace had used his tail to wrap around the front of the ship and was pulling it forward and faster towards the island. Cheers erupted for Eustace and he continued to pull.

By the end of the day they were at Ramandu's island and long boats were lowered immediately and the crew went ashore to search the island for anything that would help them.

They hiked up some hills to the side of a mountain where they found signs of civilization. There were statues that were crumbling and covered in webs at the entrance of a clearing in the trees. They moved forward and saw a long table with food on it but covered in webs as well. The crew immediately started to go for the food but were stopped.

"Wait!" shouted Eleniel looking towards the end of the table, feeling the magic around her. Everyone turned to look and saw the three men sitting at the head of the table.

Caspian stepped up and looked at them before realizing who they were.

"Lord Revilian. Lord Mavramorn, Lord Argoz." Lucy then gasped as she noticed they were alive.

"He's breathing," said Caspian looking at Lord Argoz.

"So are they," said Edmund shining his torch on the other two lords.

"They're under a spell," said Eleniel now understanding why she felt magic around her.

"It's the food!" shouted Caspain and they all looked to see their crew that was reaching for the food once more.

"Hey," said Edmund who was looking more closely at the table, "This is Aslan's table."

"Their swords," said Caspian noticing they were still there and unsheathing them and placing them on the table. Edmund placed the other swords they had collected on the table and counted them.

"That's six," he said.

"Still missing one," said Caspian. All of a sudden the swords began to glow blue and Lucy looked up as things started to get a bit brighter.

"Look!" she exclaimed and everyone looked up to see the Blue Star was coming down to the island.

It landed before them and materialized into a glowing woman in a white dress.

"Traveler's of Narnia, welcome," everyone kneels before her, "Arise! Are you not hungry?"

"Who are you?" asked Edmund.

"I'm Liliandil, daughter of Ramandu," she said, "I am your guide."

"You're a star?" asked Caspian as he, Edmund, Lucy and Eleniel stepped forward. Liliandil locked eyes with him and nodded. "You are most beautiful."

"If it is a distraction for you, I can change," she said.

"No!" said Caspian and Edmund in unison. Lucy and Eleniel shared a look before rolling their eyes and looking back at that star.

"Please, the food is for you, there is enough for all who are welcome at Aslan's table. Always, help yourselves." she said addressing the crew and that was all they needed to immediately move towards the food.

"Wait!" said Edmund ruining their eating time, "what happened to them?" he asked indicating the lords.

"They were half mad when they arrived here and were threatening violence upon one another. Violence is strictly forbidden at the table of Aslan so they were sent to sleep."

"Will they ever wake?" asked Lucy.

"When all is put right," said Liliandil, "Come, there is little time."

"The four of them followed her as the crew began to feast. The star walked through the woods to a small balcony overlooking the ocean below and in the distance was Dark Island.

"The magician, Coriakin, told you of Dark Island?" she asked.

"Yes," said Caspian.

"Before long, the evil will be unstoppable," said Liliandil.

"Coriakin said to break its spell, we lay the seven swords at Aslan's table," said Caspian.

"He speaks the truth," said Liliandil turning to look at him.

"But we only found six," said Edmund.

"You know where they seventh one is, don't you, that's why you brought us up here," said Eleniel already knowing where the seventh sword was as well.

"In there," she said pointing to Dark Island, "you will need great courage. Now, waste no time."

"I hope we meet again," said Caspian still fixated on the star.

"Good bye," she said smiling at him before looking upward and turning back into a star and going back to her position in the sky.

"We must hurry. I feel the darkness getting stronger," said Eleniel turning around and quickly going back to the table. The others followed and soon they were back on the ship and gearing up for whatever awaited them on Dark Island.

The ship slowly crept into the fog surrounding the island and Eleniel stayed perched atop the dragon's head of the ship using her magic to help protect the ship as much as she could. Her sword was at her side for back up and soon they were well within the fog, lanterns on the ship being their only light.

A green mist crept over the ship and Eleniel immediately feared it as she only sensed evil from it. She closed her eyes and started muttering some spells under her voice which pushed the mist away from her. She opened her eyes once she sensed it had moved far enough away from her and focused on the mission.

She heard a yell from somewhere up ahead and used her magic to push the fog to the side to see who caused the yell.

"Over there," she yelled to Edmund who used his torch to shine on a nearby rock. There was an older man in rags with a long beard yelling at them.

"Keep away!" he shouted, "keep away."

"Who's there?" asked Edmund.

"We do not fear you," said Caspian.

"Nor I you," he said, "keep away."

"We will not leave him behind," said Caspian being the honourable king that he is.

"You will not defeat me," he said now brandishing a sword at them.

"Caspian," said Edmund noticing the sword, "his sword."

"Lord Rhoop!" said Caspian discovering that this was their missing lord.

"You do not own me!" shout Lord Rhoop.

"Stand down," said Caspian running to the side of the ship and the crew lowered their crossbows.

"Get him on board, quickly. I feel something," shout Eleniel to the crew down below.

The crew moved to get him on board but before they could try Eustace swooped down and scooped Lord Rhoop up into his claws and dropping him on board. He stood up and started to try and defend himself with his sword.

"Be calm, my Lord," said Caspian, "we are not here to hurt you. I am your king, Caspian."

"Caspian?" asked Lord Rhoop surprised. He turned around and looked at Caspian to confirm it. "My lord? You should not have come. There's no way out of here. Quickly turn this ship about, before it's too late."

"Do as he says, we have the sword we don't need to stay," said Eleniel.

"Do not think!" shouted Lord Rhoop, "do not let it know your fears or it will become them."

"Clear your heads!" said Eleniel knowing this magic.

"Oh no," said Edmund and Eleniel locked eyes with him.

"What did you think?" she asked quickly making her way over to him.

"I am so sorry," he said shaking his head. Eleniel put a hand on his forehead and closed her eyes to see what he just thought of. When she got the vision of a giant sea serpent she immediately opened her eyes and ran to the side with Edmund next to her

"Everyone prepare yourself. What we are facing is a master of the sea and we are in it's territory. Do not lose focus of trying to get us out of here, but keep on your toes as this thing will be nasty," said Eleniel.

"But what is it?" asked Lucy standing on the side as well.

"That," said Edmund pointing out as a giant sea serpent was revealed. Eleniel rushed back to the head of the ship and concentrated on trying to protect the ship as much as she could but she could feel her magic draining the more they were in the island. She heard the battle continue on around her. The last thing she saw was Eustace attacking the serpent before she closed her eyes and put all her effort into protecting the ship.

"Eleniel, my darling daughter," came a voice from beside her. Eleniel opened her eyes and looked at the figure beside her. The green mist formed her mother and it was floating beside her.

"You aren't my mother," she said trying to go back to the job at hand but it was hard because she was still shocked. She had forced her mother from her mind, completely separated from her and yet here is her form bothering her once more.

"Oh but I am. I am very much her, I am the mother that is in your mind…and your heart," she said floating to in front of her.

"Go away," muttered Eleniel as she focused her magic on the boat.

"Eleniel."

"Go away."

"Eleniel."

"Leave me alone."

"Eleniel!" shouted Edmund and grabbed her and pulled her into the dragon's mouth with him.

"What?" she asked shocked.

"I have a plan," he said then used his torch to get the serpents attention and pointed his sword at it, "You want to kill me?"

"This is your plan?" she asked shocked.

"Just stay down," he said. "Come on!" he shouted. The serpent attacked the front of the ship and bit onto the top of the dragon. Edmund pushed Eleniel down inside and both emerged as the serpent spat out the wood.

Edmund and Eleniel climbed back onto the head of the dragon and kept the serpent's attention on them before the ship crashed it against a large rock. The serpent bit down once more on the dragon and Eleniel and Edmund both jumped. Edmund rolled down and landed on the deck. Eleniel rolled down and landed on the serpent before sliding down into the water.

She quickly swam back up and got onto a nearby rock. When she saw the serpent just recover and go back to attacking she had to do something. She got up onto the top of the rock and kneeled down. She put her hand out and started chanting. The wind picked up around her and her eyes began to glow.

Soon she glanced up and saw Edmund up in the crow's nest. He nodded down to her and she nodded back. The serpent came near, ready to eat him when he took his sword, which was now glowing blue with Aslan's magic, and drove it through the serpent's mouth. Eleniel used her own magic to envelope the sword and help make the wound destroy the serpent.

The serpent fell and landed in the ocean sending a great big wave of water towards Eleniel. It swept her into the ocean and its tail dragged her further down. She watched as the serpent slowly drifted into mist and dissipated away. She looked up and saw the sea was lightening up, so she was quite happy their blow was successful.

Relaxing her mind, after putting it through much with her magic, she used the last of her energy to swim her way back up to the top. She climbed up to the ship.

"Where's Eleniel?" asked Edmund as they were looking over the other side of the boat where she noticed Eustace was in boy form.

"I'm here," she said. Edmund turned and rushed over to her before she collapsed from exhaustion.

"Are you okay?" he asked easing her down onto the floor with her head on his lap.

"Yeah, just used too much energy trying to save your ass," she said with a soft smile. He gave her a soft smile as well.

"Then I know just what you need," said Edmund.

.-

**A/n:** So another chapter today. It is my day off to I am trying to get this out.

I would like to mention something that happened three weeks ago. At Traditions (part of training to work at Disneyland) they did a little trivia thing and they showed a picture and we had to guess what it was from. They showed a picture of Reepicheep when he first appeared in Prince Caspian and they accept the answer Chronicles of Narnia, not even the Prince Caspian part, and then they showed a picture to confirm that it was from Chronicles of Narnia and the pictured they showed was Dawn Treader, which wasn't a Disney movie. Yes I'm a Narnia nerd.

Thought I'd share that. I wanted to say something but it was halfway through our day and everyone was bored to death already I didn't need to correct them.

Anyway, thank you for reading and reviews are welcomed.

-Charlotte


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

They had all changed into dry clothes and Caspian, Edmund, Lucy, Eustace, and Reepicheep loaded into a long boat and they lowered down. Caspian and Edmund rowed them steadily into the ocean of lilies that surrounded the entrance to Aslan's Country.

They had all been silent since they left the ship, just taking everything in, but soon conversation ensued because honestly everyone wanted to know what happened with Eustace.

"No matter how hard I tried, I just couldn't do it myself. Then he came towards me. It sort of hurt…but it was a good pain. You like when you pull a thorn from your foot. Being a dragon wasn't all bad. I mean, I think I was a better dragon than I was a boy, really. I'm so sorry for being such a sop." Said Eustace looking somewhat down but all the more wiser.

"It's okay, Eustace," said Edmund, "you were a pretty good dragon."

"My friends, we have arrived," said Reepicheep from atop his perch at the front of the boat. Everyone turned and saw a small strip of sand in front of them and on the other side was a very large wave creating a wall of water that did not crash down on the beach like a normal wave. This was the entrance to Aslan's Country.

They rowed the boat up to shore and got out, eyes transfixed on the wall of water. They walked towards it, not really knowing what to expect when Eustace looked to the side.

"Aslan," he said recognizing the lion anywhere, even though they had met only once before.

"Welcome children. You have done very well, very well indeed," said Aslan moving to stand in front of them, "you have come far, and now your journey is at its end."

"Is this your country?" asked Lucy who was really hoping it wasn't.

"No, my country lies beyond," said Aslan motioning his head towards the water wall.

"Is my father in your country?" asked Caspian who was staring intently at the water.

"You can only find that out for yourself, my son. But you should know that if you continue there is no return," said Aslan. Caspian looked at him before stepping up to the wall. He put his hand in the water, ready to go through to reunite with his father, then stopped. He turned back around and slowly walked back towards the group.

"You're not going?" asked Edmund.

"I can't imagine my father would be too pleased to find out that I gave up what he died for. I spent too long wanting what was taken from my and not what was given. I was given a kingdom. A people," he paused before walking towards Aslan, "I promise to be a better king."

"You already are," said Aslan happily he then turned to address the others, "children?"

"I think perhaps it's time we went home actually, Lu," said Edmund and both Lucy and Eleniel turned to look at him shocked.

"But I thought you love it here?" asked Lucy desperately wanting to stay.

"I do, but I love home and our family as well….they need us," said Edmund looking at Lucy. He kept his glance away from Eleniel, not wanting to see the hurt on her face.

Reepicheep then cleared his throat and stepped forward. "Your eminence. Ever since I can remember, I have dreamt of seeing your county. I've had great many adventures in this world but nothing have damped that yearning. I know I am hardly worthy, but with your permissions I would lay down my sword with the joy of seeing your country with my own eyes."

"My country was made for noble hearts such as yours. No matter how small their bearers be," said Aslan.

"Your majesty," said Reepisheep bowing respectfully.

"No one can be more deserving," said Caspain smiling down at the mouse.

"It's true," piped in Edmund before bowing to the noble mouse. Lucy then walked over to him and kneeled down in front of him.

"May I?" she asked.

"Well…I suppose just this once-" eh was cut off as Lucy picked him up and hugged him. He hugged her back.

"Good bye Lucy," he said. She nodded and placed him back down. It was Eustace's turn and he walked over to Reepicheep with tears in his eyes.

"Don't cry," said Reepicheep.

"I don't understand, will I not see you again?"

"What a magnificent puzzle you are, and a true hero. It has been my honour to fight beside such a brave warrior and a great friend." Reepicheep bowed towards him then everyone looked at Eleniel. She smiled and nodded to him, he nodded back before proceeding towards the waves. He unsheathed his sword and left it behind before climbing into a small boat waiting for him. Everyone watched him go up the wall of water and then over it to achieve his life's dream.

"This is our last time here isn't it?" and Lucy.

"Yes. You have grown up, my dear one. Just like Peter and Susan," said Aslan.

"Will you come visit us in our world?" asked Lucy putting a hand on his mane.

"I shall be watching you, always."

"How?"

"In your world, I have another name. You must learn to know me by it. That was the very reason you were brought to Narnia. That by knowing me here for a little, you may know me better there."

"Will we meet again?"

"Mm. Yes, dear one. One day." Aslan then turned and roared towards the wall. A tunnel formed and everyone knew it was time. They all walked over to Caspian and said their good byes to him. Eleniel stayed her distance and Aslan walked over to her.

"I sense something is troubling you, Eleniel," said Aslan and she looked at him.

"It just is perfect isn't it? I mean, I grew up with Edmund. We had a close friendship and when we finally get the opportunity to confess how we really feel for one another I find out I'll never see him again. I should have expected this," she said with an emotionless face. Her year spent by herself in giant's territory had hardened her and while she enjoyed being happy with Edmund, that time was to ended now and she had to go back to her old ways if she wanted to survive.

"You could always go to my country, like Reepicheep."

"I wouldn't belong there with noble warriors of Narnia. I was banished, Aslan."

"But yet you are still princess." Eleniel had fallen silent for Edmund caught her eye. They were staring at each other, not knowing what to do and everyone around them fell silent to watch the exchange. Edmund slowly made his way over to her and she just kept her eyes locked on his, not moving from her spot.

"Eleniel…..princess of Narnia," he said once he was in front of her.

"Edmund, king of Narnia," she said. They fell silent before Edmund couldn't take it anymore and he grabbed her and pulled her into a kiss. She gave in and placed her hands on the back of his head to forcefully kiss him back.

Soon they pulled away and he rested his forehead on hers and stared at her in the eyes.

"You will always be my best friend and now matter what world we're in, nothing can take that away," he said.

"And you will always be my king, first and foremost."

"I just wish, I could stay long enough to make you my queen."

"We will see each other again, like Aslan said."

Edmund then stepped away and looked at Caspian.

"I want you two to take good care of each other," he said, "and find him a queen already, okay?"

"Of course," said Caspian. Eleniel remained silent and just looked down at the ground.

"What is it?" asked Lucy walking over.

"I can't return with Caspian," she said.

"Why not?" asked Caspian, he thought everything that happened was behind them after their journey.

"I am still banished." Everyone went silent with the realization that is true.

There was a pause before Caspian walked over and smiled at her.

"I, King Caspian, do hereby revoke all sentences declared upon Eleniel, Princess of Narnia, at the Narnian council. Does anyone wish to second my declaration?"

"I do," said Lucy.

"I do," said Eustace.

"I do," said Edmund.

"I do," said Aslan.

"Then let it be known, that from this point forward, Eleniel shall re-take her throne as Princess of Narnia, no long banished from her country…or her library." Everyone chuckled at the last part before clapping.

"Now does that cover everything?" asked Edmund smiling at her. She looked up at him and nodded. She then hugged Lucy and Eustace before kissing Edmund once more. Lucy, Eustace and Edmund then walked towards the tunnel and nodded good bye before walking into the tunnel and the water closed behind them.

Eleniel looked at Caspian and he looked at her. They turned only to find Aslan gone, so they took it as their clue to get back to the ship and to head home.

.-

Back at the castle, Eleniel was accepted back with open arms. She began to lead the people with the help of her experiences abroad and was teaching everyone about the other lands.

No matter how much she occupied herself with things and duties she constant emptiness that haunted her was taking it's toll. She watched as those around her were happy and merry and she couldn't find it in herself to be the same. Liliandil, the Blue Star and Caspians eventual wife, tried to help with her own star magic, but nothing worked.

Finally, one day, Eleniel could not take it and she packed her bag, threw on a cloak and went down to the docks. She was about to push off in a small boat that can be sailed by one when lantern was lit behind her.

"And just where do you think you are going?" asked Caspian. Eleniel turned to see him and Liliandil standing there.

"Something I should have done when I had the chance," she said.

"You're going to Aslan's Country, aren't you?" asked Liliandil. Eleniel nodded.

"But you have a place here," said Caspian.

"I am not needed though. Narnia has a great king and a new queen. I'm a princess of old, the only princess Narnia has ever known, and it is time for me to part ways. I have learned all that I can from this Narnia and now it is time to move on. I will always remember you two," she said.

"And we will never forget you," said Caspian bowing respectively. Eleniel nodded and used a burst of magic to get the boat sailing. She watched the two on the docks as the boat sailed away until she could not longer see them. She turned her attention to the east and headed straight for her destiny.

It was a few weeks later at nightfall when she found herself in the sea of lilies once more. An instant calm came over her and she walked up to the wall of water. She took one last look behind her and saw Aslan right there. They did not exchange words, but merely nodded to each other. Eleniel closed her eyes, took a breath and stepped into the water.

As she passed through she felt like all her troubles and her emptiness just washed away and when she emerged on the other side she was not wet, she was completely dry and as she took a look around her, she knew she was home.

"I was wondering when I was to be expecting you. Come we have much to catch up on," said Reepicheep. Eleniel smiled a large smile at him and felt just like she did when she was a little girl and didn't have a care in the world.

._

**A/n:** So this isn't the last chapter. I still have an epilogue to do but then that will be it. There will be no sequel so please do not ask but I do thank you for reading.

In my head I do have another Narnia story working up there, but I am really busy and want to finish my other stories before I start anything else so that might not happen, but if it did, it will be complete different from my other Narnia stories.

So stay turned for my epilogue and reviews are welcomed.

-Charlotte


	21. Epilogue

Epilogue

The day started off like any other day. Princess Eleniel was sitting in the library reading a book of poetry while the sun was setting outside. Seeing the light change, she closed her book and made her way to the large window. She knew it would be dinner time soon so she wanted to watch the sun set before she was called.

She loved watching the snow and ice sparkle in the sun light, it just made everything seem so magical and had a calming effect on her. Then when it was dark the snow would light the darkness. Eleniel loved the snow and ice; she loved the way snow would gently float down from the clouds and replaced the dirty snow on the ground.

She continued to look outside at the grounds surrounding the palace when she saw a figure moving towards the castle. It was moving slowly, struggling in the snow, when she saw that is was a person, just like her. They came into the palace and she made her way from the library down to the throne room. She stayed hidden behind a doorway and listened into what was going on.

"Please lower your hood and state your name and why you are here," said one of her guards. Eleniel dared to lean out a little further and get a glimpse of the person and she couldn't help but gasp when the hood lowered and there stood Edmund with a straight face.

"I am King Edmund the Just and I've come to see Eleniel, Princess of Narnia," he said strongly. The guards were taken aback by his sudden appearance as well and there was a pause before the other guards bowed down towards him.

"Y-yes, your majesty," said the guard bowing then turning around but Eleniel had already stepped out.

"Leave us," said Eleniel not taking her eyes off of Edmund, and likewise he did not remove his from her figure as it gracefully moved towards him, her flowing white dress trailing behind her.

"Yes, your majesty, said the guard, he made a motion and all the other guards left the room.

Eleniel, not really knowing what to do or why he was here, moved to her throne of ice and sat on the edge of the seat. They stared at each other for a while before Edmund dared to move in closer till he was right before her and he kneeled down and took her hands.

"How have you been?" he asked and Eleniel couldn't help but laugh at this which caused him to smile.

"We haven't seen each other in such a long time and we are somehow both in Aslan's country, the Narnia we used to know is completely gone and you choose to begin the conversation with 'how have you been'? Seems too casual," she said smiling.

"Honestly, I really didn't know how to begin and I would like to know how you've been," he said with a shrug.

"Well then how about we go somewhere more comfortable and we can talk about things past over some hot cocoa," she suggested. He smiled and nodded. She told a guard to bring up some hot cocoa and she took Edmund's hand and led him up to her library where they sat down and made idle conversation till the hot cocoa was brought up and she dismissed the guard.

"First I want to know how you got here," she said.

"It's a mixture of both good and bad. The good being, that when we came here we were in Aslan's country and we got to see our old friends again, and that this only the beginning of something great. The bad being that in our world, the one my brother and sisters came from, and my cousin and his friend, and Professor Kirke and his friend, well we all kind of died in a train accident," he said.

"You all died?" she asked shocked.

"Yes, the train derailed as it was pulling into the station. The only one still alive is Susan but that's because she wasn't with us since she forgot about Narnai," he said.

"Wow, so you just ended up here?"

"Sort of, We had to help some people out in the other Narnia and make sure they got here safely before Father Time destroyed that Narnia and we shut the door on it forever. Now we get to live peacefully here in the real Narnia. Once everything was said and done over there, we got settled into the real Cair Paravel, and I found Reepicheep who told me I could find you here."

"Ah, well then," she said.

"My question for you is why are you here? I thought you severed all ties to your mother," he said, "this looks exactly like her castle and kingdom only it doesn't stretch over all of Narnia."

"Well when I got here and the true kings ad queens weren't here I didn't feel it my right to be in Cair Paravel, so I came here and ruled this land, just waiting for you guys to join me. I knew you would eventually, I just never thought it would be this soon."

"Are you happy I am here?"

"Yes, but also sad in which the circumstances that you are here."

"But now that all the kings and queens are here what are you going to do, would you like to return with me back to Cair Paravel or remain here?" Eleniel paused before giving him a gentle smile.

"I don't care where I am, just as long as I'm with you I'm good," she said.

"You know all the kings and queens who ever ruled in Narnia, including the very first rulers, are here, they can run Cair Paravel, and I can stay here with you. But we would have to go and visit my everyone before I do make the move here," he said.

"That sounds like a plan, we can leave in the morning."

"Good, now why did you choose to live in a castle just as creepy as the one you grew up in?"

"Shut up, it's home for me," she said.

._

The next day they arrived in Cair Paravel to the excitement of a great ball happening in the honour of the beginning of a new dawn. All of the kings and queens were there and Eleniel was more than happy to join in the festivities and catch of with those she had seen in a while, which was pretty much everyone.

Lucy was most excited to see her and introduce her to those she had not met who came from her world, and in her excitement she even introduced her to Eustace, despite their voyage on the Dawn Treader together. She tried to dance with everyone who asked but it was hard since Edmund spent a lot of time hogging her, which was explainable for they had not seen each other in a long time.

The party ended and everyone tiredly trudged back to their rooms, still full of merriment. Because of the increase in kings and queens to house, there was a room issue at Cair Paravel and Eleniel happily gave up her room to another couple and she went to stay in Edmund's room. No one objected.

"You knew there was a ball tonight, that's why you wanted to come back," she said as she took her shoes off.

"Yep," he said nodding and turning down the covers of his bed.

"You could have just told me, I still would have come," she said now removing her jewelry.

"I could have, but I wanted it to be a surprise," he said giving her a cheeky smile.

"Why do I get the feeling you have another surprise up your sleeve?" she said before grabbing her nightgown and moving behind the changing screen.

"I might, but I might not. That's the joy of a surprise," he said and deciding to forgo the changing screen and pulled his tunic off.

"Fine, keep your secrets, I'm too tired to care," she said slinging her dress over the screen and pulling her night gown on.

"Good," he said pulling his night shirt on.

Once changed they got into bed and were fast asleep in a heart beat.

The next morning after a rushed breakfast, all of the kings, queens, and the princess, gathered in the war room, sitting around a table with a map of the lands in front of them.

"Fellow Kings and Queens," began Peter who everyone decided could take charge.

"Ahem," muttered Eleniel.

"And Princess," he said and she gave him a big grin.

"Thank you," she said smiling.

"We find ourselves in a predicament. Where we are now is peaceful and a dreamlike world, there is still way too many of us and we can't all be located here at Cair Paravel. The best solution is to divide the land between the rulers, but it will still all be Narnia. The new regions will be known as states and each one will have a new castle or home built for the ruler or rulers. Cair Paravel will remain neutral, under no control and will home the very first King and Queen to look after the land like they always have. The only already designated area is in the north. Where ice and snow touches the land is where Eleniel will preside, and now that it's come to my understanding, my brother, King Edmund will live with her there as well," said Peter pointing out locations on the map.

"Likewise, because he is our brother, King Peter and I will take and forest land next to the snow lands of the north," said Lucy.

"The rest is for you to decide amongst yourselves," said Peter.

Chatter began immediately and slowly but surely all of the land was claimed in areas that made sense to those rulers, for example Caspian and his wife took the islands because he was known as a great seafarer. Once territory was claimed and peace treaties were signed, so that no one would claim war on another, things were about to come to and end and everyone was to go pack but Edmund stopped this.

"Now I do believe that is all the business that needs t o be covered today," said Peter smiling, quite happy with the results.

"I have one more order of business," said Edmund standing up.

"Then please, brother, go ahead," said Peter smiling. Eleniel looked around the table and noticed that everyone was smiling and looking either at Edmund or at her. She then looked at Edmund who glanced at her and she narrowed her eyes. She really hoped he wasn't about to do what she thought he was going to do.

"My business involves a very strategic partnership, we already have claimed the ice lands as our territory together so the strategic part is to make it official," he said addressing the table before turning to Eleniel.

"Don't you dare," she said before he smirked and got down on one knee.

"Eleniel, princess of Narnia, would you like to be come queen?" he asked and held a ring up to her and everyone watched with wider smiles.

"You planned this, that's why you kept going off to talk to people at the ball last night and why you wanted to return for it," she said.

"You caught me. Now, your answer?" he asked.

"Fine, yes I'll become another queen," she said trying to play it off but the smile on her face gave her away. He smiled and placed the ring on her finger before hugging her.

"Go on and give her a kiss you git," said Eustace shouting from a doorway. Edmund smiled and kissed her causing everyone at the table to cheer and applaud.

"It was bound to happen sometime," said Caspian smiling to his wife and son.

"Now we need to find someone for Peter," said Professor Kirke.

"Don't rush me, there are plenty of mermaids in the sea. Plus, now we have all the time in the world," said Peter.

And he did, they all did, and never did they have to worry about evil witches, hundred years of snow, foreign invaders, or any other problems they had in the past for now there was peace and everyone was having the time of their lives. Nothing could have been more perfect. Edmund and Eleniel had gotten married and she had finally became a queen of Narnia after so long of being just a princess.

Father Time slumbered on in those days and each one was filled with new adventures and new friendships that will last on forever, as long as Aslan and Father Time permits.

The end.

._

**A/n:** I know it has been a while but I have been crazy busy. And be thankful of this cold I received from working around little kdis all the time because today I was tempted to go to Disneyland but since I'm sick I decided it would be best to stay home and post things I need to post and work on costumes.

The ending isn't the best, but it sums it up and hopefully gives the readers what they want.

Thank you for reading and reviews are welcomed.

-Charlotte


End file.
